Texas Grace
by Talis13
Summary: Finished 9-07 Chapter 10 added: Lita receives an unexpected savior in Bradshaw of all people...
1. Texas Grace 1

Title~ Texas Grace

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWE. ^^

Feedback~ Please! I'd like to know what you think about this one!!

My Group- http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Cristal-FanFic  you should go and join: you'll find a LOT more of my stories there than you will here…;)

Notes~ Roster split IS in effect.

Summary~ Lita has an unexpected savior…

            Lita took a deep breath as she stopped at the edge of the women's locker room door. She wasn't sure where he was at, but she had to be prepared for anything. Nodding once, Lita pushed open the door after hefting her bag up onto her shoulder. This was one of those really frightening cases of the show melting into a rather twisted reality. Not only was it strange, it was annoying as hell. She sighed as she pushed her hair over her shoulder once more, walking quietly down the hall. 

            The noises melted around her, turning into a dull roar as the crew was in the process of cleaning up after the show. She stepped over long cords and around cameras that were being taken apart and put into their respective cases. She waved at Molly Holly as they crossed paths and continued, hoping to not run into him…so far she had been lucky. 

            She heard his whining voice and decided that not only had her luck changed, someone up there was out to get her. She looked around, hoping to spot another hallway so she could avoid the man at all costs. Sighing again, Lita took a deep breath and started down the solitary hallway that led to her parked car. She brushed past him as he turned from the dressing room Brock Lesnar was in: Brock was all right though. Sweet as can be most of the time but a roughneck whenever he thought he was right.

            His manager on the other hand, was a bastard. Paul Heyman could rot in the depths of hell and Lita really wouldn't care. As a matter of fact, she'd encourage him to go if she had to. She brushed by but was stopped right after Brock closed his door, leaving her alone in the hallway with Heyman. His thick hand reached around her slim wrist, pulling her to a stop. "Why Lita…what a lovely surprise."

            "Let go of me." She ordered.

            "Now, now Lita…I just wanted to chat."

            "And I don't want to be within a fifty mile radius of you, so that wouldn't work."

            He shook his head with a greasy smile. "Ah Lita…I know you have some interest in that…lovely frame of yours."

            She frowned as his eyes trailed up and down her body. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, drawing his attention to her eyes. "Listen, I'm not interested in ANYTHING you're offering. Understand that?"

            His smiled melted into a frown as his grip tightened on her wrist. "Well maybe I'll just have to change your mind."

            "You're an asshole. And if you don't let go of me this instant, you're going to have problems!" she spat as she tugged on her arm, trying to loosen his grasp. 

            He yanked her so close she could smell his aftershave: that thought turned her stomach. His other hand came up into her hair and she started fighting viciously to free herself from his grasp. She raked her nails over his eyes and he loosened his grip slightly, enough for her to step back, but not enough to get away. "LET ME GO DAMN IT!!!"

            She didn't even hear the quick approaching footsteps until they were right on the two. She was half afraid to see who it was; unsure who'd be willing to stick their neck out for her: if for her at all. As suddenly as Heyman was there, he was knocked for a loop by a very strong right hook. Heyman was shoved unceremoniously to the floor, sputtering as he looked up, meeting the annoyed gaze of one pissed off Texan. 

            Bradshaw stood between Heyman and Lita, acting as a shield and she appreciated that gesture as she rubbed gently around the wrist that he had held so roughly. Bradshaw grabbed Heyman's jacket lapels, hauling him up, eye to eye. "Listen you idiot. She said let go, and that means, 'let go'. I see you near her any time again soon and you'll have one hell of a problem. Now why don't you scurry on off and kiss Ric's ass or something you little son of a bitch."

            Lita watched, listening as his warm drawling voice washed over anyone that may have been in the hallway at the time. It obviously wasn't having quite that effect on Heyman who was standing, dusting off his jacket. "I'll come near anyone I please redneck. Mind your own business next time."

            "There won't _be_ a next time if I've got anything to say about it." Bradshaw replied, moving towards Heyman who took that moment to scurry off to safety. Bradshaw relaxed, readjusting the backwards baseball cap he habitually wearing as he turned towards Lita once more. She was staring wide-eyed at him and probably with good reason they rarely, if ever, crossed paths. "You all right?"

            It took a moment before she nodded. "Uh, yeah. Thanks to you."

            He shrugged, tugging nervously on his long black hair. "'Eh, no problem. He was being a dick. But, you're welcome."

            She nodded as she watched him, her lips twisting into the lightest of smiles. "Well, thank you nonetheless Bradshaw. I appreciate it."

            He nodded before looking down the hallway and then back at her. "You with any of the guys today?"

            She shook her head, readjusting the bag on her shoulder. "Nope. At least not right now. Jeff and Matt had to leave early tonight: something with their dad. I was worried but not allowed to go since I wasn't direct family."

            "Oh. Well, you want me to walk you out to your car then?" he asked as he tucked his hands into the jeans pockets.

            She smiled again as she looked up at him. "That'd be nice. Thanks."

            "I just don't want him to try anything again and I think he might…"

            She nodded as they walked. "He hasn't left me alone since he's gotten back here. It's really irritating actually. I'm just glad you got him to leave me alone, at least for a little bit."

            "No problem Lita…" he trailed off, the silence between them ensuing.

They stepped outside the arena and into the darkness of the parking lots. A few overhead lights showed the cars of those still there. She led the way towards her rental car, stopping to toss her bag into the passenger seat. She smiled up at him once, it barely visible in the dusk of the lot. "Thanks again Bradshaw…" she trailed off as he grabbed her wrist.

He had noticed that she was still holding it protectively and he ran his fingers around her slim wrist, the warmth of her skin obvious in the cool night air. "You sure you're all right? This looks like a bruise is coming up…"

She was silent as he looked at her wrist, turning it under the dim lighting. He looked up when he noticed she still hadn't said anything. He quickly let go of her hand with an apologetic look. "…uh, sorry…I just-"

"It's all right." She smiled again at the distinctive drawl in his voice. "I'll be all right though." He nodded, stepping back as she got in the car. She looked up at him once more. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah…later…" he replied, watching as she started the car and took off once more, leaving him alone in the dark lot. 

He shook his head as he shoved his hands back in his jean pockets again to ward off the chill. He turned and started back towards the building to grab his things but was stopped by the sound of his jaw connecting to a solid fist. "What in the he-"

There was another fist and he brought his hands up to guard, blocking another shot. He heard Heyman's chuckling making him frown as he swung out, connecting with someone's head, sending them to the cool pavement below with a thump. He wiped at his bottom lip that was bleeding, seeing three other people around him. "Oh come on Heyman…you ain't gonna play?"

"Honestly, that accent doesn't fool me Bradshaw. Everyone knows _exactly_ how bright you are. Playing stupid may be interesting for you, but your observant opponents know better."

Bradshaw spat just before all three rushed him, burying him under a flurry of fists and vicious kicks. He fought valiantly, but was overwhelmed by numbers and that rousing feeling of pain. Although he registered someone's hand cracking as they hit him once more, it was a passing feeling as he felt consciousness slipping from his tenuous grasp as a glass shattered right at the back of his head. He hit the pavement, face down; the last thing he heard was Heyman's voice.

"Just remember this the next time you feel the overwhelming urge to play knight-in-shining-armor Bradshaw. Except next time, we won't go so easy on you. So, mind your own business from here on out."

Bradshaw was roused to as he felt someone turn him over, looking down at him. "Bradshaw? Hey man, what happened? You don't look so good…and you're bleeding…"

Bradshaw gave a long, drawn out sigh as he sat up, feeling slightly queasy for the effort as he met the concerned gaze of Rob Van Dam. He waved him back slightly. "Jumped. Feel like shit now, thanks."

"We probably oughta get you to the hospital. Your head's busted open pretty bad." Rob commented as he dug around in his bag, producing a towel for Bradshaw.

He took it with a shrug, gently pressing it to the back of his head. "Whatever. I'm just pissed now. Guess it's my own damn fault since I wasn't paying attention I guess…"

Rob helped him up, keeping him steady as they went over to his rental car. "Who was it?"

Bradshaw shrugged. "Heyman leading some rats. Big surprise, I know."

Rob arched an eyebrow as he tossed his stuff into the backseat of his car. "Why did he come after you?"

Pausing, Bradshaw shrugged slightly with a quiet response. "No idea…"

Lita ran the brush through her hair as she sat in front of the mirror of the dressing room she was in. She heard a knock at the door. "Come in…"

She glanced back, smiling slightly at Jeff who ambled in and dropped into the chair behind her. "Hey Li."

"Hey Jeff. What's up?"

He shrugged. "Not a whole lot. Just sharing wrestling gossip: lots of fun."

"I bet." She replied dryly. 

He shrugged as he sat up again. "Hey! Did you hear about Bradshaw?"

She turned quickly before resuming brushing her hair. "No…what's going on?"

Jeff leaned forward as he started telling the latest gossip string. "Apparently after last show Bradshaw got jumped by a bunch of guys!!"

"What?! Is he all right?!" 

Jeff sat back slightly at that outburst. "From what I heard, yeah."

"Is he here tonight?"

Jeff nodded, eyebrow arched. "Yeah. Apparently he's got a match with Regal tonight…why?"

"Oh…" Lita shrugged, turning back to the mirror. "Just curious is all…"

"Right…" he tilted his head as he watched her a moment before getting up once more. "Well, we have a match tonight too: you coming out with us?"

"Sure, that's fine." She replied distractedly as she put her brush away. "When is it?"

"Fourth on the card. We'll just meet you later, all right?"

She nodded. "That's fine. See you later Jeff."

He nodded and left once more, leaving her in the quiet room. Lita frowned as she thought about what Jeff told her…ordinarily she wouldn't be worried: the man was tough. But…he got hurt because of her… She quickly left, looking for Bradshaw's room as she trailed down the hallway. She finally stopped, asking a stagehand and getting proper directions.

She turned down the crowded hallway and stopped at the third door on the right, Bradshaw's name emblazoned across the front. She took a deep breath before knocking twice. "Come in."

She tentatively opened the door, quietly slipping inside, leaving the door slightly ajar. She watched as he winced as he put his APA ball cap on once more before turning. He looked genuinely surprised at his visitor. "Uh, hey Lita."

"I was told you got hurt after the last show."

He shrugged, trying to decide what to do. How is it he could have a bachelor's degree in ancient history, yet not think a single thing to say to her? Sad really…he shrugged again as he looked up. "Happens all the time. No big deal." Oh yeah: that was certainly smooth…

She tilted her head, propping her hands on her hips. "It is to me. I don't like other people getting hurt because of me."

"It's not like that Lita…besides, I don't want him pestering the hell out of you anymore-"

"Listen, I appreciate the concern, but I don't want you getting hurt, all right? If he comes up again and you notice, just don't worry about it this time, all right? I don't need someone else getting hurt because someone won't leave me alone." She paused. "All right?"

He sighed, hands held to his sides. "No Lita, it's NOT all right. Yes I'm concerned, and no I'm not going to ignore it if it happens again."

"What the hell business is it of YOURS??" she asked with a frown.

He looked down at this young lady who was very bravely standing up to someone easily twice her size. He rolled his eyes slightly. "None really but-"

"Exactly. And if I tell you to stay out of it, I expect you to respect my wishes Bradshaw."

"Fine. Consider them respected."

She nodded, turning quickly and heading out the door, intent on finding Jeff and Matt and keeping her thoughts on something else other than the hurt look in his chocolate brown eyes. Lita shook her head, intent on doing her job and nothing more.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, she missed the man standing in the doorway across the hall from Bradshaw's room. He stepped over with a sneering smile directed at the big Texan who looked hurt for a split second before recollecting himself. He looked up and over, glaring at the man in the doorway. "What the hell do YOU want? An early ass-kicking?"

"No, not at all Bradshaw. But I couldn't help but overhear the conversation with you and the lovely Lita. My condolences on not getting what you want." He smiled snidely.

Bradshaw grit his teeth, debating on knocking the man's teeth out before the match. He shook his head, pointing out from the room. "Take a fucking hike before I kick your ass here and now Regal."

"You could get into trouble doing that you know-"

"And your point?" he asked, eyebrow arched. "Trouble follows me wherever I go, so it would be like an old friend most likely."

Regal arched an eyebrow before stepping from the door with the slightest of smiles and a parting shot. "Yes, well, I can hardly argue that. But I'm sure Mr. Heyman would be most appreciative of these new developments, wouldn't you agree?"

Regal smiled as he walked off, leaving a troubled looking Bradshaw in his wake, unhappy with the idea of Heyman taking after the redhead without someone there. Hopefully she'd be with the Hardy's though…he shook his head. She didn't want him involved, fine. He wouldn't get involved. He just wasn't sure if he'd be able to convince himself later if the need arose…

End Chapter 1 

Author's Rambles~ Yes, yes, I've resurfaced *****looks at surroundings * Hey! They didn't take down all my stories!! Wow! Anyway…;) yes, I've started another series…with I guess what would be considered an 'unusual pairing', right? ^^ Let me know what you think: the good, the bad and the ugly. ;) Thanks for reading guys!! ^^


	2. Texas Grace 2

Title~ Texas Grace (2/?)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWE. ^^

My Group~ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Cristal-FanFic you really should go and join if you haven't yet. ^^ If you like what I write, you might want to take a peek: it contains all of my WWE fanfic, the ones posted here as well as all the sequels and stuff I don't post to ff.net. ^^ Like the third part of 'Elevator Going Up' and the sequel to 'This Tangle Web We Weave…' and lots of other stuff. ;) Okay, exit shameless plug now (lol). ^^

Feedback~ Please! I'd like to know what you think about this one (especially this one)!!

Notes~ Roster split IS in effect.

Summary~ Lita has an unexpected savior…

            It was after the matches, after the show and away from the loud roaring crowd in the arena. Lita propped her head on her hand as she toyed with the glass her drink had been in. The handle tapered with a gentle twist to it, drawing your eye up to the actual glass where there was a frosted design in the glass. The design of exotic birds didn't work to ease her mind. Her thoughts still trailed over the events of the evening. But, always back to that hurt look etched in his eyes…

            She had never really thought about it before…they associated but weren't what one would consider 'friends'. They never really talked enough to be that. Yes, they chatted once in awhile about work, but that was it…nothing more really. She didn't know much about him actually…it was strange. They had worked in the same company for a few years, yet never had more than a couple of conversations. Yet the man went to her rescue and was hurt in return for the effort. 

            And he had been so concerned about her that night. She shuddered to think what might have happened had he not come by. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those disturbing thoughts. Heyman acted like such an ass towards her…now others were getting pulled into the mess. She shook her head again as she pushed the glass away, leaning back in the dark booth with a sigh.

            "Have a minute lovely Lita?"

            She looked up with a sneer. "Not for you."

            He raised a hand with a oily smile. "Before you go, I might have something you might want to know."

            She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "I doubt it."

            "I don't." he smirked before laying his hands on the table in front of him. "You worried about your new friend yet Lita?"

            That caught her attention. This couldn't be good… "Who are you talking about?"

            "Bradshaw of course. Your little knight in shining armor." He paused. "I'll be perfectly honest with you Lita. He's not having a good way right now, is he?" she thought about the match that Bradshaw had been in that night…it was brutal to put it mildly. He smiled at her frown. "I see you think so too Lita. You actually can help get him out of this you know-"

            "You can go straight to hell you-"

            "Especially since it's your fault he's there in the first place." He cut in with an sadistic smile.

            She stopped breathing momentarily. He was right…as much as she detested this man, he was actually right…it was her fault…someone up there really didn't like her, did they? "W-what are you getting at?"

            He smiled again and it made her stomach turn. "You should fix this problem you've created Lita. Take care of this man that seems to be your guardian angel: or your devil, I haven't quite figured that out yet. Of course, I don't think you have either. And I can help you with that problem you know…"

            She looked up with a frown. "How's that?"

            "Be my…traveling companion Lita. It's such a lonely life on the road and we'd both benefit from-"

            Her hand whipped out, gripping his shirt collar as she hauled him halfway across the table. "Listen to this Heyman. You can try and have sex with a ring rat and I don't care. However, if you don't stop coming on to me with this shit, I WILL kick your ass six ways to Sunday. Got it?"

            His smile never ceased as he looked pointedly at her. "You listen to me Lita. I have enough people under my control to make his life an absolute living hell. And I will if you don't reconsider. Do YOU understand?"

            The snarl on her lips spoke volumes as she let got of his shirt and slid out of the booth after leaving money on the table. Heyman watched her leave, a smile spreading across his face as he toyed with the glass on the table. Maybe he'd just have to convince her of his reasoning…

            Lita paced in her hotel room as she thought about the conversation she just had. She pulled on her long red hair in worry as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "He's right you know…you're the cause of this chaos." She was quiet and still a moment before suddenly swinging out, the glass shattering around her hand on impact. 

            She pulled her hand back from the remains of the mirror, looking at the fractured pieces around the edge of the frame. Her form danced along the broken pieces as blood trickled down her hand to the floor. "You just have to decide how to fix it…"

            He looked around the dark grounds, taking in the warm night air. It was heavy with humidity down in Florida, the salty wind whipping him in the face. He had forgone the hat at the moment, figuring it would get swept away by the raucous breeze if he did wear it. His hair flowed softly back behind him, just brushing his shoulder blades and black as night.

            His vision trailed to the setting sun over the gulf, rays of sun dancing over the waves crashing nearby on the white sand. He sighed as he turned his head, looking at the city behind him, wondering… He shook his head in annoyance as the first thing he thought about was a redheaded whirlwind. Why WAS he thinking about her anyway? They hadn't talked much at all and then all of a sudden she was all he was thinking about. He still wasn't quite sure how she'd managed that one and she wasn't even aware of it. 

            Not that she'd care even if she were, was the snide little voice in his mind. His own thoughts were against him in this: this just wasn't good at all. He jammed his hands in his jean pockets before turning, starting towards the hotel once more. He kicked at a couple of shells and chunks of coral as he thought. 

            Maybe she had something about her that he wanted himself…and that wasn't just on a physical level either. He always admired her courage: the chips may be down but she never was. Her spirit outshone everyone else's. And she wasn't afraid: of anything. Or any-one- for that matter. They hay have had things in common to a degree, but there was just something about her that he found attractive…tantalizing. 

            Shaking his head a final time he rolled his eyes at himself. Since when was _he_ poetic: never, that's when. "You're an idiot, that's all there is to it." He mumbled.

            "Certainly can't argue that, huh?"

            He looked up with a frown, meeting the gaze of the object of his hatred at the moment. "Do you mind not breathing in the same building as me? I wouldn't want to catch whatever it was that made YOU a social outcast." He mentally reprimanded himself at that outburst.

            He was met with a slick smile. "Oh, quick wit even. You keep surprising me Bradshaw. I can't wait to return the favor."

            Bradshaw turned, meeting his gaze at that comment as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "What the hell are you talking about now dick?"

            He held his hands up with a shrug. "Nothing really." He paused before that smirk stretched the corner of his mouth. "Oh, I almost forgot. Just talked to Lita a few minutes ago-"

            "I thought I told you to stay the hell away from her?"

            "And I thought she told you it wasn't any of your business." He returned with a grin. "Strange how news travels fast, isn't  it?" Bradshaw dropped the aggressive pose he adopted moments before, shrugging slightly as he shifted. "Ah, I see I hit just the right nerve, right? It really is too bad you don't have the guts to talk to her. Well, actually, it's not too bad for ME. In fact, KEEP ignoring her for me, please. Either that or annoy the hell out of her and she'll be begging for me to-"

            He was cut off as a hand came around his throat, lifting him from the floor, slamming him back against the wall. His hands came up, trying to loosen the grasp, but the efforts weren't paying off. Bradshaw got nose to nose with him, frown the dominant expression, his eyes livid. "She may not want my help. And that's certainly fine; I'll respect her wishes. But if you keep egging me on, I'll pound you into dust. We can say it's just between you and me then." Mumbling came from his captive as he glared down at the man. "And hell, I know as well as everyone else that she will NEVER have you. I don't know how many times she's got to say it, but I'm sure you'll understand eventually. And if you don't I'll have to make sure I get the point across to you whether she wants me to or not."

            He slid to the floor, a hand coming protectively to his throat as he looked at the back of the retreating Texan. "Hey Bradshaw. I may never have her, but I know you sure as hell won't either."

            He stopped, sparing a backwards glance. "That may be Heyman, but you have to put it in perspective. I may not have her, true, and I can respect that. But I know beyond a shadow of a doubt, you NEVER will asshole."

            Running a hand through his long dark hair, he escaped the situation before causing a really big scene. That wouldn't have been the best thing. He sighed as the elevator door opened and he leaned heavily against the back wall after hitting his floor. The ride was slow, but at least it let him gather his thoughts. "I can't believe that little dick was right: how humiliating. What is the world coming to when Paul Heyman is right…I guess I probably should talk to her. Okay, marking this on the mental 'never let him be right ever again' list…"

            He continued mumbling as he fumbled with the keycard and lock, finally unlocking the door and stepping into the room. He glanced around, nodding a vague hello to his roommate for the evening: Kane. Kane arched an eyebrow as he tied his hair back into a ponytail. "Hey. What's wrong with you?"

            Bradshaw grinned. "What makes you think something's wrong man?"

            He shrugged with a roll of his eyes. "You have the look of…a lost man."

            "Yeah, that's probably about right." He mumbled with a frown as he dug around in his suitcase for a book. 

            "What are you lost about?"

            Bradshaw looked up a moment before a short laugh left his lips. "Was that even a real sentence?"

            Kane shrugged with a grin. "You know what I mean. Just answer the damn question."

            He held his hands up in defeat. "It's nothing really."

            "Other than the fact you've been acting like this for a couple of days now."

            "I'll figure something out man…"

            "I'm just offering to help you know."

            "Yes and that's the problem." He stated wryly.

            "Just because that whole blind date thing didn't work before and you're still holding it against me?!"

            "Not just you: Taker too."

            Kane grinned again. "We tried."

            "And failed miserably." He replied as he grabbed his book and fell back against the headboard of his bed.

            "The thought was there: we were just trying to be nice."

            "I'd hate to see you two be 'not nice'." Came rather dryly.

            "Yeah, so you better be careful!"

            "Thanks. Although I'm not sure if it's worse when you're nice or when you're not…"

            "Thanks."

            Silence ensued as Bradshaw tried reading. He managed a to read a few minutes before laying the book aside and looking across the room at the mirror attached to the dresser in front of them. Kane just sat expectantly, knowing he was about to spill. "Okay…well, I have a question for you then."

            "Shoot Tex."

            "Oh, that hasn't been said a million times over." He pouted before leaning back again. "If there's this woman that you had almost no contact with for a couple of years and then all of a sudden she's all you're thinking about, would you approach her or not?"

            "I guess that depends."

            "On what?"

            "Well, on who it is mostly. It depends on their personality: some people respond better to it than others."

            "True."

            "So…what caught you attention?"

            "…I don't know and that's part of the problem. I noticed her before of course but…I don't know. All of a sudden she's the center of my attention. It's weird."

            "Do you have stalker tendencies?"

            "Not that I'm aware of." Beat. "Dickhead."

            He just laughed. "Well, who is it? I'd be better able to help if I knew who it was…"

            "There's that whole 'help' thing used in conjunction with yourself again…which I don't trust at ALL."

            "Work with me here. The sooner you tell me, the sooner I give you an answer and the sooner you can talk to her."

            "Actually, I need to talk to her anyway. I'm a little worried: okay, a lot worried. She's in a bad spot and I feel kind of responsible." He got up, slipping on boots and grabbing his keycard. "I need to find her room though…"

            "Who?"

            He looked back with a sheepish shrug as he looked at a nonexistent spot on the carpet. "Uh, Lita…"

            Kane smiled slightly at the typically confident, outspoken man in front of him that, at the moment looked very _not_ confidant in this excursion. "If I give you a hint, will you promise to not return in such a pissy mood?"

            "Cross my heart."

            He rolled his eyes at the obvious sarcasm. "Right. Anyway, room 313."

            He nodded before stopping at the door. "How did you get that?"

            He smiled charmingly with a shrug. "I've got friends in high places."

            "But seriously."

            "Eh, I was talking to Rob earlier. He mentioned it."

            "Oh…Rob?"

            "They're friends Bradshaw: nothing more."

            "Oh okay because- wait. Sure." Kane laughed as Bradshaw pouted at exposing his feelings briefly. "Fuck you. And thanks."

            "Go get 'em tiger!"

            "You are such a dick…"

            Laughter was the only response he got as he shut the door and started down the hallway towards the elevator: he hoped Lita was still in her room…he really needed to talk to her about what was happening…

            _End Chapter 2_

Author's Rambles~ I'm liking working on this story…(nods vigorously) Oh! And I'm out of classes as of now (Monday, May 13) until August, and I've already written several things and its only Monday! I'm on a roll (I hope lol)! I'd appreciate reviews on this story as it's taking off to my liking so far. ^^ I appreciate all former reviews and hope for new ones on this story! Thanks again guys!!


	3. Texas Grace 3

Title~ Texas Grace (3/?)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWE. ;)

My group~ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Cristal-FanFic you should go and join my group: might be a good idea if you like what I write. ^^ Feel free to step over the shameless plug above…lol…

Notes~ Roster split IS in effect.

Summary~ Lita finds an unexpected savior…

            He paused at the door: 313. Well, that was what he said. Now he just prayed that he was right. Otherwise he'd have a hell of a time trying to explain himself out of that one. Taking a calming breath, he knocked at the door, waiting a moment. He heard a shuffle behind the door, probably deciding whether or not to open it. He was relieved as the door opened slightly, the chain still up. On bright hazel eye looked out. He nodded. "Hey. Got a minute?"

            "Yeah. Just give me a second."

            He nodded, waiting in the middle of the hallway as she shut the door. He heard the lock slide back and the door opened. He stepped in at her gesture. And stopped as a surprised burnette came back into the room from the bathroom. She was wrapped up in a big terry robe and looking shocked: big surprise. Of all the people she probably expected to see, he ranked about: five millionth most likely. He shuffled nervously a moment. "Uh, hey Molly."

            "...hey Bradshaw..." she shook her head after a moment before looking at Lita with a gleam in her eye. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll be down with Trish and Jackie."

            "Molly it's not-" Lita rolled her eyes as Molly passed, giving her thumbs up.

            Bradshaw looked on in modest interest as Lita blushed slightly, slamming the door behind Molly. She turned back towards him after she managed to regain control of her blush. "Just ignore her. It doesn't usually help, but you never know."

            "Okay..."

            "Please, have a seat." he nodded, sitting in one of the chairs at the table, leaving Lita to take the other. "So, what's going on?"

            He watched her settle back into the chair, the tiredness obvious in her gaze. His eyes made a quick sweep over her before his brows creased at her bandaged hand. He nodded in the general direction. "What happened?"

            She looked up, almost forgetting about her self-inflicted pain. She shrugged, pointing back at the mirror: or rather where the mirror was formerly. Molly had found the mess with Lita right in the middle when she came in, and she helped clean everything up and take care of her hand. He arched an eyebrow at her and she shrugged again, the sadness never leaving her eyes. "The mirror and I had an unfriendly meeting."

            He looked from her to the mirror and back again. "Pissed?"

            She hesitated a moment. "Something like that."

            "Because of Heyman?"

            She sighed as she looked back over at him. "I thought I told you not to get involved in this."

            He nodded, running a hand through his hair once more: it was an unconscious nervous habit. "I know you did Lita. And I really wanted to maintain that. I was doing good all evening with it even. But then I was brought to the painful conclusion that I'm deeply involved already. And I don't even want to admit who pointed that out..."

            She folded her hands on the tabletop, looking at the bandage wrapped around her right hand. He waited, watching as she continued to avoid is gaze. One hand was in a fist, turning her knuckles white with the strain. He heard her breath hitch slightly as she tried to keep from crying in front of a man she really didn't know that well at all... "It's my fault you know..."

            He almost didn't hear her. "What?"

            "It's my fault. I'm the reason they're giving you hell. And I'll be the reason they give you hell for who knows how long after this. They will continue to do so no matter what...at least until I give Heyman what he wants..."

            He moved so fast, she didn't even see him until he was kneeling right next to her on the floor, looking up as he grabbed her hand from the table. "I hope you aren't going to give into that bastard Lita. Please don't tell me you are-"

            "It's the only option I've got Bradshaw!!" she cried out, yanking her hand from him as she looked down. "People are going to keep getting hurt until I-"

            He pulled her from the chair, hugging her close to himself. Her body molded to his as he looked down at her, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. He just held her a moment, wanting to ease her worry, if only a little bit. "Listen to me Lita..."

            She looked up at the dusky drawl in his voice, watching the colors in his eyes shift as he spoke. She never really looked into his eyes like that before: his eyes were pretty. Dark brown...but warm. He brushed her hair back from her face. "I'll take care of myself, okay? The only thing you need to worry about right now is staying away from that son of a bitch. About the last thing you need is to jeopardize your career by getting with him. But that isn't even the most important thing..."

            "W-what?"

            He sighed gently, his fingers tracing down the side of her face. "Your happiness and what you want for YOU. No one else. That should always be your top priority: never settle for less than you deserve. And you deserve the world. Never forget that."

            She watched as he talked: he was being so honest. She couldn't say no to him even if she tried. And the fact that he believed what he said and that he genuinely felt she had the choice was comforting. She laid her hand over his that was still at her cheek, her hand dwarfed by his as she pressed her cheek against his palm. "Thank you..."

            He was still. He didn't want to move and scare the hell out of her or anything. That and he was afraid of what he might do if he DID move. He waited until she let go of him, sending the slightest of smile in his direction before she sat on the edge of the bed across from the table. He sat back on one of the chairs as she leaned back. "Sorry. I didn't mean to dump anything on you or anything..."

            "That's all right," he replied softly as he watched her. "But I needed to talk to you."

            She nodded knowingly as they sat back to speak.

            Molly nodded excitedly at Trish who continued to just look shocked. "I'm being totally serious Trish!"

            Trish shook her head in disbelief. "But…I mean…come on!! Sure any guy would LOVE to go out with Lita: she's beautiful. And, yes, he's eye candy if you go for tall dark and handsome I admit. But…but, LITA AND BRADSHAW?!"

            Jackie smacked her arm. "Hey! He's all right! A real sweetheart actually…"

            Trish snorted in an unladylike manner. "Please."

            "I kid you not girl. You know what he did for me last year?"

            "Do we WANT to know what he did for you-"

            Jackie smacked Molly that time. "Hush little girl! That wasn't what I was talking about! I'm not saying he wouldn't be good, he's from Texas after all but-"

            "Um, not that we're NOT interested in your preferences in men, but you had a point when you started Jackie."

            She wrinkled her nose with a huff before continuing. "Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, see, last year I was completely dateless for Valentines. And he was so sweet about everything. He tried to help and offered to set me up with his single friends and stuff: it was so sweet."

            "What, a bunch of hillbillies? Come on Jackie-"

            She sighed as she cut Trish off. "It's obvious you don't know a whole hell of a lot about the man, but I do. He's brilliant Trish: trust me. And don't let his redneck persona fool you either: that man is always thinking."

            "So what happened with your Valentines last year?" Molly asked, hoping to defuse the mini war threatening to break out. 

            She turned back with a smile. "Actually, I didn't much care for the guys he introduced me to. So he took me out instead. It was so great! He's such a sweetie…Lita's really lucky if he IS interested in her…"

            "I don't know…" Trish began with a shake of her head. "They like, never talk or anything and then all of a sudden he shows up at your all's hotel room door?"

            "I didn't say it made sense, I'm just saying that's what happened." Molly shrugged. "Personally I can see it working if Lita lets it."

            "What do you mean?"

            Molly looked up at her overprotective friend. "Well…Lita has strange priorities in life. Protecting everyone else is usually over her own happiness and feelings. So, even if she DOES have feelings for him, he'll be hard pressed to get her to admit."

            Trish nodded. "You have a point. She's about as open as a locked book."

            "Long as she doesn't hurt him we won't have a problem."

            "Geez Jackie!" Molly laughed. "You act like she's gonna use him and then ditch him."

            "She better not because he doesn't deserve that!"

            "I agree, nobody does…"

            Both women listened as Trish trailed off. Jackie patted her hand with a smile. "Well I personally hope it works for them! The more I think about it, the more I can see what they might see in each other! Its like looking at different sides of the same coin."

            "Well, I wish for the best for the both of them. Everyone deserves to be happy."

            "True. But is this a confirmed relationship?" Molly asked.

            Both shrugged. "Don't know. We could ask them-"

            "Or we could call around to a few people."

            "That might work." Molly grinned.

            Later that night, Molly finally made it back to the room she was sharing with Lita. She poked her head in the door to make sure everyone was decent. She bit her lip before stepping into the room. Lita was on her stomach on the bed as Bradshaw finished up whatever he was saying to her as he sat in one of the chairs. "What are you two doing?"

            Lita looked up with a smile. "Talking."

            "Well, yeah, but I thought…"

            "Thought what?" Bradshaw asked with a grin.

            Molly sputtered for a second before blushing brightly. "Nothing! Never mind damn it!!"

            Both watched her pout before breaking into laughter at their red friend. She crossed her arms over her chest. He looked over at Lita, grabbing her bandaged hand, looking down at it. "Keep this cleaned up Li. Don't need it getting infected."

            His fingers moved smoothly over the bandage and up her wrist. She had to hide the little shudder that wanted to come out: that wouldn't be good. She managed a shaky nod instead. "Yeah, I know."

            He nodded, his long fingers trailing down her wrist again before he let go with a smile. "Well, I probably need to be going. Make sure you let me know if anything happens, all right?"

            She stood as he did, Molly moving into the room to get a better view of the two as they talked. She nodded. "Long as you do the same." She opened the door. "I'll see you later, all right?"

            "Goodnight."

            She smiled with the lightest blush at that comforting drawl. "'Night Bradshaw."

            She watched him leave and get on the elevator, sending a wave over his shoulder as he did so. She shut the door with a blush: okay so he knew she was staring at him as he walked off. That's certainly classy. She shook her head before turning towards a very grinning Molly Holly. "What?"

            She let out a long, happy sigh. "You guys are so cuuuute!!"

            Lita wrinkled her nose at that happy squeal. "We're not seeing each other Molly! What are you talking about?!"

            She just grinned. "Honestly Lita, I'm thinking Jackie was right judging by how you're acting…"

            "And what pray tell, was she talking about?"

            "She thinks he'd be good in the sack since he's from Texas."

            "What the hell?! Well, I didn't find out if that helps any."

            She just laughed. "Aw, poor Lita!"

            "You're being more obnoxious than Jeff! Quit!"

            "And he even has a cute little nickname for you already, right 'Li'?"

            Lita blushed again with a pout. "Nothing's happening between us, all right?"

            Molly took a deep breath as she watched her friend. They'd been sharing a room lately and she'd gotten to know the redhead even better than before. She could honestly say they were friends. And she could even tell little strange quirky things, that you only pick up after spending far too much time with a person. She could also tell when she's in a bad mood or a good one and when she's happy or sad. And while her eyes revealed the most about her, they had been so sad lately…she wasn't sure why, but they were. But right now…there were only touches of sadness in her eyes. Nothing overwhelming anymore…it was refreshing to see the change. 

            She bit her lip. "I know it may not mean a whole lot to you Lita, but we do care what happens to you, you know? And whether you want to admit it or not, even I can tell he really does make you happy. I can see that just by seeing the effect of his being around you recently. I think it'd be good for you to spend more time with him. Because if he makes you as happy as he seems to, maybe this one's worth your time."

            Lita looked over at Molly who was sitting on her own bed at that point, looking pointedly over at Lita. She sighed as her head fell back to the bed. "That may be Molly. But I don't want anyone getting hurt over me."

            "But if you're not careful, you'll hurt him a lot worse than anyone else physically would Lita. If you're not interested, that's cool I can respect that. But if you are, you need to stop torturing the man. He doesn't deserve it. And Jackie was the first to point that out immediately. She won't take shit from anyone over her friends. Kinda like you."

            "I-I'm not going out of my way to hurt him Molly, I promise. But I don't want him in trouble because he wants to protect me from someone else who works here…it hurts me that he got hurt protecting me last week."

            "But it was his decision to help you last week. He didn't have to: he wanted to. I don't know why or even if he has a particular reason. But he didn't _have_ to do anything Lita. If he stuck his neck out for you, there must be a good reason."

            "I know…but it still hurts…"

            Molly nodded as she flipped off the light between their beds. "That may be Lita…but here's something to think about. Maybe being together would help take care of both of your pains."

            Lita was quiet as she pulled the blanket up over herself with a soft sigh. "Maybe Molly…maybe…"

            _End Chapter 3_

Author's Rambles~ As normal, feedback would be great: thanks guys!!


	4. Texas Grace 4

Title~ Texas Grace (4/?)

Author~ Cristal

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWE.

My Group~ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Cristal-FanFic You should go and join. Expand your horizons!! ;)

Feedback~ Feedback would be great for this one since I'm rather excited at how it's turning out!! ^^

Spoilers~ None really.

Notes~ Roster split IS in affect.

Summary~ Lita has an unexpected savior…

            She woke up suddenly, remnants of a dream escaping her subconscious. 5:30am is what read across the front of the alarm clock, the red numbers casting brightly on the table. She sighed as she rolled over onto her back, her thoughts still cloudy with sleep. After covering up once more, there was tossing and turning as sleeping the rest of the night escaped her once more. Lita bit her lip with a frown. This week just hasn't been that great...

            Sighing once more, she stood, grabbing her clothes from her suitcase to change into. It may have not been the safest idea to go out at five in the morning, but she needed to get out. Besides, she wasn't leaving the hotel. She just had to make sure no one else figured out she was wandering around way to early in the morning.

            Changing into the loose shorts and tank top, she pulled her hair back into a bun at the back of her head, keeping it from her face. She slipped on a pair of sandals and grabbed a towel before tacking a note to the door for Molly in case she woke up. Lita left quietly, not wishing to draw attention to herself as she made her way down the desolate halls. Finally making it to the elevator, she stepped in with a tired sigh. Even if she couldn't sleep, she was going to at least make good use of her time. Who cared if it was five in the morning?

            Yet another sigh left her lips as she got off the elevator, looking tentatively out the box. Starting down the hallway, she made it to the gym in the hotel. Shaking her head at her less-than-energetic behavior, she quietly slipped into the well-lit rooms. She paused in the entrance area as she heard someone else in the adjoining room. This isn't good: she can't even work out a few minutes and blow steam. Damn...well, everyone!!

            Pouting a moment, she reconsidered. If it were Matt or Rob, she wouldn't care. She knew it wasn't Jeff because, well, Jeff liked getting up at the crack of noon. No sooner if he could help it. Matter of fact, he would get up only to get into a rental car and then promptly fell asleep again. Always. Anyways...back to the problem at hand. However in the hell was in the next room, unknowingly annoying her.

            Well...it depended on who was there. The only problem was whomever had attacked Bradshaw last week...he hadn't told her and she didn't even think to ask...shit... Well, she knew mostly who she could trust. If they weren't in that very select group, she wouldn't go into the room: easy enough. Peeking tentatively around the corner, looking into the main weight room, she heard the metal weights clink as they were dropped again.

            Looking over, she saw him lifting weights: heavy weights. She knew he was strong: very strong arms, she took note of that before. She was unaware how much though... She watched him quietly as he lifted, his full concentration on his task at the moment. His intense eyes focused beyond the bar of the weight set now over his head. Her right foot shifted slightly: almost beyond notice. Yet it caught his attention and he immediately dropped the weights on the cross bar and stood, whirling around. 

            Lita stepped back at the offensive nature of his pose. Her eyes inadvertently trailed down his form taking in his strong body and what he wore: or rather, what he didn't wear. She swallowed nervously as she noticed her was just wearing gym shorts and tennis shoes. Not that she was complaining... there was a slight glean of sweat on his body that caught her attention as well. He stepped back slightly with a nod. "Sorry about that Li...I'm a little tense."

            She nodded as she stepped from the corner. "Uh...yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you or anything...I just didn't know who was in here and-"

            He nodded. "Yeah, no problem."

            She nodded, watching as he grabbed his towel before leaning back to finish his reps. Lita hesitated a moment before sitting on one of the exercise bikes. She was quiet as she started, thinking of the man in the same room...the one not talking to her at the moment. For some reason, that hurt her a little...but then she realized he was busy and it wasn't even six in the morning.

            He on the other hand was busy trying to concentrate on what he was doing. Several reasons for not looking at her: all of them very good actually. For example, the heavy bar over his head at the moment with two hundred pounds on it: that wouldn't feel good crashing into his chest. There was also the issue of just how adorable she looked. If he were too busy staring at her at least two things would happen. He would kill himself dropping the weights and she would probably slap the stupid smile off of his face for staring. See, perfectly logical reasons. Even if he did want to talk to her...he wanted to know more about her...okay, sure, he can talk, just don't look. Perfect solution. "So...you always up this early?"

            She looked up with a start at the sound of his rumbling voice. His focus was still on the ceiling as he worked out and she couldn't help but stare a moment with his attention redirected. Very rarely did he actually pull his hair back in a ponytail, but it was now. She wasn't sure, but she thought maybe she liked it better down. Nor was she sure why in the hell she was thinking about that right now instead of answering his question. Nothing like getting caught staring twice within ten minutes. "Uh, no, not usually. You?"

            He managed half a shrug as he hefted the weight set again. "Up kinda early I guess. Usually not before seven though." There was silence between them again as both made an effort to not concentrate on the other. The quiet was starting to get to him. "Couldn't sleep?"

            She sighed as she looked across the room at his profile. "No…no, not really."

            "What's wrong?"

            She gave a harsh laugh. "Gee, what ISN'T wrong Bradshaw?" she shook her head before a contrite look crossed her features. "Sorry…"

            "That's all right Li. I can understand." He paused, setting the weight bar back up before standing and starting to take off the round weights. "Well, I can't entirely I guess. But I can try…"

            She smiled with a shake of her head. "I guess you can't understand totally. You're like, what? Six and a half foot tall and weigh almost three hundred pounds. I don't imagine many people annoy the hell out of you."

            He chuckled. "Nah, not usually. And even when they do, it only happens once."

            She smiled with a shake of her head. "I don't know…I was just thinking about everything going on, you know?"

            He nodded, unhappily watching as the smile slid from her lips into a pout. He wanted to figure out a way to make the smile stay a little longer: hell, it made him feel better. "All you need to do is watch out for yourself."

            "Mm hm." She nodded. "But you never told me something."

            "I haven't told you much of anything." He bit his tongue as he rolled his eyes at himself.

            He was relieved at the soft laughter coming from her. "That's true I suppose. And we really do need to work on that. But I meant that you never told me who it was that jumped you last week. I think it'd be best if I knew."

            Bradshaw had just turned and was looking closely at her. He would have sworn up and down she was flirting with him. Well, he would have sworn it if it didn't sound so totally impossible. He shook his head, clearing all of those probably embarrassing things that wanted to come out of his mouth. "Uh, yeah. Well, there was dickhead Heyman of course. He didn't get involved though he was just in charge. But there were four guys. One was Regal. Another was Big Show. I didn't know who the other two were: just a couple of hired thugs I'm guessing."

            Regal and Show…what a nasty combination. She nodded. "You're lucky someone didn't find you unconscious."

            He shrugged as he wrapped the towel around his neck and had a seat on the bench, facing her. "I guess. But I woke up when Rob came around. So I figure it's all right."

            She frowned at him before shaking her head again. "It's not all right to get the shit beat out of you because of someone else Bradshaw…"

            He sighed as he looked at her. "I know. But it happened. We can't change that now. But I will tell you this." She looked over at him as he looked directly into her eyes. "I would do it all again. I wouldn't change a damn thing I did, just so you know." He got up, grabbing his t-shirt from under the bench and was halfway to the door before Lita jumped up, grabbing his arm.

            She felt the strong muscle in his arm as she wet her lips nervously before looking up at him once more. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…really, I'm sorry Bradshaw…I-"

            He sighed before hesitantly pulling her into his arms. How he hated to see her so unhappy. And now it was his fault. He felt her shift slightly to a more comfortable position in his strong arms. "Not your fault Li-"

            She shook her head, pulling suddenly from his embrace as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry. You don't have to be so nice to me. I know I'm about the last person you want to be helping and me holding onto you while I bitch probably isn't helping your opinion of me. I'm sorry I-"

            "Please stop." His warm hands gently held her face, forcing her to look at his eyes, his soft husky voice catching her attention. "Don't be sorry. I got involved because I felt I should. No it wasn't my business. But it is now. And I'm staying involved by my own choice: no one's making me do a thing. Okay?"

            "I don't want you to get hurt." She mumbled with a shake of her head.

            "I know Li…" his fingers moved gently into her red hair that was piled haphazardly behind her. He looked down at her face, contemplative look on his features. As much as he wanted to, he knew kissing her would be a bad idea. Until she accepted that he did care and was doing this with no strings attached, she had no reason to accept him or his attention. "I'm not trying to. I'll try and stay out of trouble if it'll make you feel better. But that's the only promise I can safely make right now. All right?"

            She looked up, meeting his honest gaze. She knew he was being sincere: he was well known for just how honest he was with people. And she could see that in his gaze and expressions. He may have acted like a tough redneck bastard but…he was a lot more than that. A lot more than people gave him credit for. She took a deep breath, contemplating…her fingers trailed up his arms, just brushing his neck on either side. She wanted something: she wanted him. She had no idea how it happened: but it did. But she didn't know what he thought. She knew if she asked him, he would tell her exactly what he thought. She just didn't know if she could handle rejection at this point in her life: she had enough turmoil.

            He watched her thoughtful hazel eyes taking in his face before she quickly disentangled herself from him, stepping back with a sad smile. "T-that's fine Bradshaw. I understand."

            She grabbed her towel and left as quickly as she could. He stood stalk still a moment, the ghost of her touch still tingling his skin. "No Lita…I don't think you do…"

            Jeff moved smoothly through the throng of people in the dining area underneath the hotel. He yawned as he sat next to his redheaded friend who actually managed to look more tired than he did. "Morning Lita…"

            She gave him the best smile she could muster at the moment. "Morning Jeff. You're up early. It's only nine o'clock you know."

            "Matt was being evil and left the balcony door open when he went to the gym this morning. Said getting up would be 'good for me'. Which I still think was a crock of shit."

            Lita laughed softly as she kissed his cheek. "It can be good for you depending on what happens you know."

            "I guess…" he grumbled as he wolfed down one pancake as he looked at her barely picked over plate. "You all right?"

            She looked up as she toyed with her fork. "Y-yeah. Of course. Why?"

            "You've ate less than normal if that's possible. And you look tired."

            "You mean I look like shit?"

            "Well." Beat. "Yeah."

            She was laughing. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend!! Can't even keep a lady's ego up…geez Jeff…"

            He grinned at her with a shrug. "Hey, you have to accept me as I am."

            "No matter what kind of task that may be?" she asked dryly.

            He grinned again with a wink. "Hey, tough love baby."

            She just laughed. They were both quiet while Jeff finished off most of his breakfast in about ten minutes time. Lita still picked over her plate, only taking a bite when she couldn't move it around the plate anymore. Jeff sipped on his coffee as he looked over at her. "So…" she looked up and he continued. "What's this I hear about you and another certain member on the RAW roster…?"

            Lita sputtered slightly into her orange juice. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

            Jeff smirked slightly as she blushed pleasantly. "I heard this…I dunno, rumor I guess, about you and a sudden liking to Texas men."

            She glared at him as he grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about. And who were you talking to? _Molly? She has no clue-"_

            "Jackie actually."

            "What she- what? Jackie?! What the hell?!?"

            Jeff chuckled at his still red friend. "Bradshaw catch your attention Red?"

            Lita started stabbing one of the pancakes on her plate in a rather violent fashion as she mumbled. "Don't know what you all are talking about. So we've been talking more lately. Big deal!"

            "I'm not gonna give you a hard time Lita. I was just curious actually…" he rolled his eye with a soft smile.

            Lita looked over before sighing deeply, stopping the stabbing of the pancake as she dropped the fork to the plate. "Just…don't start a gossip train, all right Jeff?" he was about to speak when she stopped him. "I'm serious Jeff. Just don't. I don't want to hurt him."

            "So you do like him?"

            She swallowed nervously. "Yes. I don't know when it happened: hell, I don't even know HOW it happened."

            "But happen it did."

            She nodded. "Yeah…it did Jeff." She whispered. "I just- I can't date anyone right now. Not until I can give them my full attention: he wouldn't deserve anything less. I know I sound greedy, but-"

            "No you don't." he interjected. "You're being realistic and reasonable. So he has asked you out?"

            She shook her head. "No. That's another thing: I don't even know what he thinks of me Jeff. For all I know, he could think I'm totally not interested and that would be bad. Or he might not even care about me that way…"

            "Maybe…" Jeff began as he finished off his coffee. "But I'd say you're wrong on that aspect."

            "What makes you say that?"

            "Call it…a hunch Lita." He paused. "What caught your attention?"

            She was silent a moment as she looked over into her friends incredibly green eyes. She released the slightest of sighs, the ghost of a smile touching her lips in thought. "I'm not quite sure…but there's something there…"

            Jeff nodded with a smile as he watched a genuine smile pull at her lips. "Must be that Texas grace…"

Author's Rambles~  Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated!! Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far!! ^^


	5. Texas Grace 5

Title~ Texas Grace (5/?)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWE.

Distribution~ hardy2extreme.com otherwise, please ask permission.

My Group~ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Cristal-FanFic I recommend joining: there's more to read there. ;)

Notes~ Roster split IS in effect

Summary~ Lita finds a savior in an unexpected person…

            Lita moved fluidly in the practice ring that was set up. She was kickboxing with an innate grace as she moved. She blocked punches and kicks, delivering as good as she got. This was just something to do when she was stressed out before a show: find the ring and let loose. She just had to find the right person that was willing to spar with her. That alone was a difficult task until recently: she admitted she was mean as a snake. She found someone that had a little knowledge in kickboxing, was tough and also mean as a snake.

            He flashed her a smile before sweeping out, taking her down to the mat. Lita couldn't react quickly enough and landed on her butt with a thump on the canvas. He chuckled as he looked down on her muttering every curse imaginable towards him. He offered a hand, which she took before yanking and throwing him over her shoulder. He landed behind her with a colorful curse followed by silence.

            Both were laid out in the middle of the ring. Lita turned over, resting on her elbows as she smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you Al…I appreciate it."

            "You aren't fooling me with that sweet as sugar act and you know it." He returned with a grin before getting up and helping her up as well.

            Al rolled his shoulders as he looked at her. "You still wanna go?"

            She paused a moment in thought. "Why not?"

            "I think you got a visitor because I KNOW he isn't here to see me." He pointed over her shoulder with the slightest of smiles.

            Lita turned, a smile touching her lips as she looked outside the ring at Bradshaw who had just come in. She leaned over the top rope with Al next to her. "Hey! You here to see Al?"

            Bradshaw looked at her like she just grew another head. "Why the hell would I be here to see Snow?"

            "Because I am just all that." He replied flippantly, getting a giggle out of Lita. 

            Bradshaw rolled his eyes at the other man. Lita tilted her head in an endearing manner as she looked down at him. "Did you need the ring? Al and I were just practicing-"

            "Because no one else will get in the ring with her." He supplied with another smile.

            Lita smacked his arm with a pout. "Hey!"

            "Well it's true!! None of the other divas besides Jackie will get in here with you! And Jackie wasn't here yet…and then the guys!! Why exactly will you not get in the ring with any other guys?"

            She shared a quick glance with Bradshaw before looking over at Al. "Because I love you best?"

            He snorted with a roll of his eyes. "Right. I heard it was because you almost broke one of the Hardy's in half."

            "That's just a rumor."

            "Yeah right. Even some of the bigger guys are afraid."

            "So why are you in there?" 

            "Because I'm the only guy that's brave enough. All of the three hundred pound guys wandering around, you'd think one of them wouldn't be so afraid of Red." Al supplied with another charming grin before slipping out of the ring. "Well, I gotta go Red. I'll see you guys later."

            Lita smiled with a wave. "Thanks again Al!" she looked down at Bradshaw, a plot forming before she even noticed. "So. You up for it?"

            He arched an eyebrow. "Up for what?"

            "I assume you came out here for a reason Bradshaw. Wanna try and see if you can beat me at my own game?"

            He hesitated a moment, very tempted at the offer. "I wouldn't want to hurt you or anything…I don't always pay great attention when I throw punches…"

            "Oh come on! It'll be my fault if I let you get one on me!!" she laughed.

            He watched as she smiled and laughed…she hadn't done that much lately and he found it refreshing. He quirked half a smile at her. "Fine. Prepare to be beat at your own game Li."

            The little nickname threw her off again, much to her chagrin. She bounced on her feet in the ring, looking over at him. "Have you ever done this before?"

            He paused a moment before grinning. "Nope. But I learn quick."

            "Good, you'll need to." She returned with a smile.

            He shook his head, his black hair fanned out behind him as he moved. A serious light came to his eyes as he dodged a couple of her kicks, even making an effort to sweep her feet but missing. She smiled slightly as she threw another punch. "So…I don't know a whole lot about you…"she ducked a throw and came back with her own. "How old are you?"

            "Thirty five." He blocked another of her punches. "You?"

            "Twenty seven." She stepped back slightly, judging. She suddenly came forward, sweeping out with her leg and causing him to tumble to the mat. She looked down over him with a grin. "That was really sorry just so you know."

            "Oh was it?"

            "Oh yes, abso-AHH!" he grabbed her hands, tossing her over himself. He rolled with her, pinning her to the mat with his weight. She couldn't help but laugh at his smirking smile. "Didn't expect that…"

            He adjusted himself so he wasn't crushing her under two hundred ninety pounds, instead just straddling her slim waist. "I think you just lost the game."

            "Nah, I just lost the match. This game is FAR from over." She smiled devilishly at him.

            He couldn't help but feel at least a little better at her beautiful smile. He smiled back at her, watching her face. She wore her emotions so clearly through her eyes…everything was there. Every thought and feeling, no matter how fleeting. His attention was pulled towards her lips that relaxed into a gentle pout when she wasn't smiling. The pout was there, but she wasn't unhappy…more like debating or thinking.

            Lita took a deep breath before giving into temptation, pulling him down for a kiss. As he came back to his senses, he ran a hand through her hair before resting it behind her neck, pulling her closer to himself as her hands trailed up his chest and around his neck, her fingers playing in his soft black hair. His hair was kind of like the softest blanket as it shone under the bright lights above them…

            Bright lights…

            Wait a second…

            Both seemed to remember just a moment too late where exactly they were: but too little, too late. Neither broke the kiss until someone called their attention. He lifted back from her, looking at her flushed face, hazel eyes bright as stars. He looked over, seeing one…oh wait, not one, but two seemingly annoyed Hardy's. Goody.

            Jeff stood, hands on his hips, looking at the two. "Helllo!! You're in the middle of a wrestling ring! Should we call for a time out? I think you two need a break."

            "Better yet, condoms and a hotel room."

            "MATT!!"

            Matt ducked the water bottle his brother just hurled at him, laughing all the while. "Well! It's true!!"

            Bradshaw shook his head, quickly getting off of the redhead. He helped her up; noticing the blush still hadn't left her cheeks. "Uh…sorry…sorry Lita."

            She looked over at him, a slight smile tugging at her lips. "That's all right…maybe we can…I don't know, go out tonight? After the show?"

            "Yeah! Yeah, that'd be great. Wherever you want." He noticed he was still holding her hand and quickly let go with his own dark, subtle blush. Before he could let go entirely, she grabbed his hand again with a smile.

            "That's be great…let's talk now about where we can go."

            Unfortunately, amongst the friendly ribbing from the Hardy's and their own nerves, neither Bradshaw nor Lita noticed who had come in directly after the Hardy's, seeing everything that happened between the two in the ring…

            That night, Bradshaw was taking on both Big Show and X-Pac: he still wasn't sure how he managed that. Oh wait, that's right. Show was Heyman's big gopher boy. He needed to stop forgetting important facts like that. He finished getting ready before walking over to the locker room showers, ducking his head under the stream of water. He shook his hair before grabbing a towel and drying most of it off, leaving his black hair slicked back out of the way. 

            Once he was finished, he started down the hall towards the Hardy's locker room, knowing that's where Lita would be: he wanted to check on her before he went out. He made it to the locker, seeing the door wide open and hearing the typical friendly arguing inside. Lita and Jeff were in a heated debate with Matt playing referee. She waved slightly at him with a smile and he returned it with his own smile before heading towards the ring. 

            Bradshaw was only part way down to the ring when he was attacked from behind, feeling a little weasel throw their whole weight on him. He stumbled forwards slightly, enough for X-Pac to take him down to the floor with a vicious bulldog onto the concrete. He shook his head, feeling the blood trickle from his lip…must have bit down when he landed. He spat, clearing the blood momentarily. Trying to put up at least a partial guard, he stopped one of the kicks to his face, but not the next. He hit the lightly padded floor on his knees with a thud. 

            All of a sudden, the booing went up an octave and suddenly he was suspended high enough in the air to notice. He looked over into eyes that were glazed over with power that he barely controlled. Bradshaw couldn't help the coughing laugh that left his lips as he noticed the nasty black eye and cut from the fight last week: it was just now starting to fade… As he was hauled into the ring, he caught bits and pieces of the King and JR's commentary. 

            "Wow! What did Bradshaw do to ask for THIS beating?!"

            "No idea King. Those two are like dogs…always attack in a pack. And always from behind…"

            "Still! Look at this! I'm surprised Bradshaw's still standing!"

            "The man's a tough SOB, that's for sure. It's taking two of the NWO to beat him. That says something!"

            "Yeah, it says whatever he did he probably shouldn't do it EVER again!!"

            Right about then, he felt his vision blurring as he was dropped a final time in a choke slam, landing roughly against the canvas. He was debating on whether he could kick out…what the hell?!? Of course he could kick out…he'd do it for her smile alone. With a heave, he threw Show's arm off tiredly. Wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up…his resolve strengthened and he struggled to his feet, leaning heavily against the ropes: nothing like going out with a bang: he'd take at least one of them down. 

            Show got up right after Bradshaw. He looked at Bradshaw who suddenly lunged at him, taking him down with the aptly named 'Clothesline from Hell'. Show staggered but didn't fall: he was obviously knocked for a loop though. Bradshaw went down, sweeping his feet out from under him and quickly going in for the pin. At the two count his periphery caught X-Pac and he moved, just in time to miss a sharp elbow to the back of the head.

            X-Pac looked worried for landing on a tag team partner that easily outweighed him by about five times. Fortunately, that was just the opening Bradshaw needed. He moved quick enough to surprise the smaller man, pulling him into a rollup and managing to get the pin after an agonizingly slow three count. He struggled up, still noticing blood dripping from his lips as he sat in the middle of the ring on his hands and knees. He hurt: there was nothing simpler. 

            The referee raised his hand briefly before darting away: that movement didn't bother him as much as it probably should have: he already knew the threat was there. And it was probably mad. One large hand easily wrapped halfway around his neck, lifting him into the air. "You're going through the damn table if I can keep you conscious long enough.

            Bradshaw just gave a harsh bark of laughter as he was tossed unceremoniously outside the ring to the unforgiving floor. He was down in a heartbeat and quickly hefted Bradshaw high in the air, throwing him through the announcer's table, which broke with a deafening crack under his body. He was out.

            "Oh Jesus, what can we do?!?" Lita asked as she looked with horror at the screen. Bradshaw just got absolutely pounded…she felt so horrible…so guilty…

            Matt hugged her quickly. "Nothing we can do right now Lita…"

            "But…but, I mean- Matt, LOOK WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!"

            He sighed as he looked at her before looking back at the carnage on the screen, Bradshaw shown lying in the wreckage of the table. There were finally medics able to get to him after Big Show got out of the way. "Right now…the only thing you can do is be there for him…"

            She nodded, trying to go through the door. Jeff and Matt both held an arm. "Calm down or they won't let you near him Lita." Jeff ordered with a sympathetic look. 

            She took several deep breaths as both Hardy's stood by in case she made a break for the door again. After she calmed down, they went with her through the door and down the maze of hallways…it seemed like it took forever. 

            "Remember Lita, this could have been prevented…"

            She looked up with a glare at Heyman as he stood with Brock. She turned her head, oblivious as Jeff and Matt walked near her as protection, sharing a confused glance.

            They finally made it to backstage where they had brought Bradshaw back and she ran over, grabbing his still bloody hand. "Will he be all right?"

            "I don't know yet miss. We're taking him to the hospital right now."

            "C-can I come?"

            "Only if you're related."

            "Oh…" she looked down as his hand slipped from hers as he was wheeled outside and to the ambulance. She watched as the doors shut with a hallow thud and couldn't help but feel a certain level of despair as she watched them drive off, thinking of the words of that man she loathed, ringing in her ears…

            _End of Chapter 5_

Author's Rambles~ All right, too angsty. Everything's been too angsty (sniffle)!! Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. ^^ Things were looking so good for them for a few minutes there…^^;; I always feel so bad ruining the moments, but its in my blood. Chaos must rule!! Oh well, ignore the insane ramblings. ;) Let me know what you thought!! ^^


	6. Texas Grace 6

Title~ Texas Grace (6/?)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWE.

Distribution~ hardy2extreme.com otherwise, please ask permission. =)

My Group~ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Cristal-FanFic You should go and join… ;)

Notes~ Roster split IS in effect.

Summary~ Lita finds an unexpected savior… 

            Lita struggled her way through the rest of the show that evening. She sighed worriedly as she packed her things into her bag and started out the door. Rob offered to drive her to the hospital to check on Bradshaw since Matt and Jeff had an appearance tomorrow morning and needed to sleep. She sighed again as she walked down the desolate hallways of the arena. She wasn't sure what to do really…

            Sighing again, Lita turned the corner, hefting her bag higher on her shoulder. She told Rob she'd meet him in front of his dressing room. Her thoughts trailed over the last couple of weeks: things had changed so much...things had gotten out of hand... She shook her head, red hair trailing softly behind her as she sighed yet again. She liked him too much: didn't want to hurt him. And Jackie had made certain she knew the repercussions of hurting him.

            "Lita? Got a minute?"

            Lita looked up at the soft drawl and smiled brightly. "Hey Jackie! Yeah, come on in."

            Jackie nodded, shutting the door of Lita's dressing room behind her as she entered. She turned, facing the redhead who arched an eyebrow at Jackie's posture: hands on her hips and a pout on her lips. "You can sit if you'd like..."

            She shook her head. "No thanks. This won't take long." Lita nodded tentatively as she turned in her seat, facing the other woman. "Now listen. I've heard about you takin' a liking to Bradshaw."

            "Everybody thinks it's some BIG thing and it's not yet!"

            Jackie leaned down, coming nose to nose with Lita, putting her hands on each arm of the chair, making sure she didn't move. Not to mention making her the slightest bit uncomfortable with the look. "Fine. You can make that claim. But I'll give you this warning: only once though." Lita nodded, hazel eyes wide as Jackie leaned closer. "He's one of my good friends. I only want what's best for him. But I will tell you now: if you hurt him, your ass will be grass."

            "I don't want to-"

            "You may not want to, and for your sake, I hope that's true: because you really aren't a bad person." she paused. "But, intentional or not, if I find out you're leading him on and not interested in anything serious we might have problems if you don't tell him. Understand?"

            Lita bit her lip before nodding. "Y-yeah, I understand Jackie...no problem."

            She nodded as she stood. "Good. Like I said, you're a good person. I think you two would work together. But don't go looking for trouble."

            Lita nodded again as the other woman exited with a parting glance. "...no problem Jackie..."

            Lita shook her head at that recent memory as she felt someone fall into step next to her. She was half afraid to see who it was... "Oh! Hey."

            "Hey." he smiled. "You're not too with it right now..."

            She sighed with a shrug. "No, not really...just replaying a friendly warning I got from Jackie the other day-"

            "Ohhh. You mean the 'if you hurt him I'll kick your ass' warning?"

            "Ah, you're familiar with it?"

            "I've seen her implement it several times, yeah." he shuddered. "Not pretty."

            She laughed softly as they made it to the car. "Well, I have no intention of hurting him. No desire to hurt him actually."

            He nodded as he tossed their bags into the trunk, slamming it shut. "Yeah. That's probably in your best interests because that little woman is mean as a snake if she thinks she has to be."

            "Yeah, I understand." she replied, thinking of the Hardy brothers. "Understand perfectly actually..."

            They made it to the hospital fairly quickly. Lita found his room number and she and Rob hurried to it. He grabbed her arm with a comforting smile outside the door. "I'll be right over there. Holler at me when you're ready to go."

            She smiled, nodding her head. "Thanks Rob..."

            She turned and stepped quietly into the room, shutting the door. Looked like he was asleep: which was perfectly logical of course. It was like, one in the morning now... she shook her head as she stepped over to the bedside, watching as he slept. The blankets were tugged down slightly, showing his taped up ribs and bandaged arm. There was a nasty looking cut down the left underside of his cheek, almost following along his jaw line...probably from wood shrapnel flying up. She sighed, not sure what to do...it really was her fault...if only he hadn't helped her that night. It seemed so long ago, not just two or three weeks...she shook her head, cursing herself for crying.

            Tears trailed gently down her face. She wished this hadn't happened...not that she wished she hadn't gotten closer to him, not that at all. She was VERY happy that had happened. Unexpected, but wonderful. But now...now he was hurting...and it was her fault. God she hated herself right now... Her hand reached out, barely touching his face as she smoothed back his hair. His hand came up immediately grabbing her wrist, holding it in a painful grip. She gave a soft, startled cry at the brush with pain.

            His eyes opened as he tugged her closer, finally seeing who it was. He released his breath as he let go, looking up at her. His anger melted immediately and she relaxed slightly, unconsciously rubbing her wrist. He grabbed her hand, pulling her closer, causing her to tumble down next to him. He wrapped her tightly in his arm. "I'm so sorry...didn't know who it was..."

            "It's all right...I shouldn't have-"

            He stopped her apology with a shake of his head. "You're fine. I'm glad you came..."

            She smiled sadly as she sat up slightly, looking down at him. "I'm not conducive to your good health obviously."

            He couldn't help but grin. "No woman ever is."

            She brought a hand up menacingly. "If you weren't already in bad shape I'd be smacking you right now."

            He chuckled, hugging her close again. "And I'd deserve it, I know."

            She snuggled closer to him, her hand trailing over his chest. "No you wouldn't..." he strained to hear her soft voice in the quiet room. "You're one of the sweetest men I know..."

            THAT he heard. Something akin to surprise flooded through him. "Really?"

            And now he sounded like a dork. Oh good: that's the way to impress a woman. He was relieved when she laughed softly. "Yes, really, really."

            "I can't help sounding like an idiot sometimes, you'll have to forgive me."

            "It just means you're human." she smiled over at him, her head resting on his shoulder. "And that makes you even more appealing than you already are."

            How did she manage to keep saying things that just continued to surprise the bloody hell out of him? "Uh, thanks..."

            Yet another smooth comeback. He needed to beat himself. She smiled again. "You're welcome." her smile slid off a moment later into a gentle pout once more. "I'm sorry you got hurt..."

            "Wasn't your fault." he shrugged. "I just should have clocked Show harder the first time."

            She shook her head. "No...I mean, if you hadn't been nice to me that night then-"

            "I wouldn't be talking to you now..." he trailed off slightly before looking at her once more. "And I wouldn't change a thing that happened, because I'm GLAD you're talking to me now. Even if it meant a beat down by the Jolly Green Jackass and his little rat friend. I wouldn't do anything differently Lita: I hope you realize that by now."

            She sat up slightly, looking at him. "I-I know Bradshaw. And I wouldn't change getting your companionship either...the only thing I'd change is your getting hurt: it kills me..."

            His hand came up, running gently through her soft red locks. He gave her a gentle, easy smile. "Thank you. But I wouldn't change a thing. Besides, I CAN'T change it and neither can you: so stop worrying about it Li...I'm just gonna enjoy my time with you."

            She smiled at him, watching as he looked tiredly up at her. "I probably should go...you're tired and need sleep."

            He shrugged. "I'll be out tomorrow morning: they're just keeping me to make sure everything's all right."

            "I know." she paused, her voice soft as she spoke. Her fingers smoothed his hair back again as she leaned closer, brushing a gentle kiss over his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

            He gave her a slight, quirky smile. "I look forward to it. Good night Li..."

            She stepped over to the door with another soft smile. "Good night..."

            _End Chapter 6_

Author's Rambles~ Sorry it's a bit shorter than normal. ^^ Seemed an appropriate place to stop. ^^ Please feel free to let me know what you thought! ^^


	7. Texas Grace 7

Title~ Texas Grace (7/?)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWE. ^^

Distribution~ hardy2extreme.com, otherwise, please ask. 

My Group~ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Cristal-FanFic Updated often! And it houses all my fics. ;) You should join. =D

Notes~ Roster split IS in effect.

Summary~ Lita finds and unexpected savior…

            Lita sighed deeply as she played with her brunch. She propped her head on her fist as she pushed the piece of pancake around the still full plate. The fork hit the china plate with a metallic clink as she rubbed a hand over tired gray eyes with another sigh…things were officially so far out of her hands, they should be deemed in another time zone. Not good… Bradshaw was really messed up last night when she visited him…he may not have admitted it to her, but she talked to the doctor. He'd probably be out a few days at least…and all because of her.

            She pulled her long red hair behind herself, getting it out of the way as she thought…she wasn't sure what to do really. She hated to see him get hurt defending her…wanted to take care of him since it was really her fault. Her hands covered her eyes with another annoyed sigh that was shot through with worry.

            "You know that didn't sound too happy…if you really don't like it that much, she shouldn't have bought it you know…"

            She looked up with a weak smile as she stood. "Hey. When-"

            "About an hour ago." He smiled slightly as he pointed across the table.

            She nodded, sitting as well before playing with the fork again. "So…what happened?"

            "Well…" he shrugged before pulling a slip of paper from his jeans pocket. "I'm not supposed to be in the ring for about three days or so. I'm supposed to take it easy. Which, nicely translated, means get the hell out of here for three days."

            She laughed slightly as she looked down at the tabletop once more. "Yeah, I guess so…"

            He grabbed her hand, making her look up at him. "Hey. I'm told it's for my own good."

            "I know Bradshaw but-"

            "And this isn't your fault."

            "But it is and-"

            "No it's not Li, trust me." He sighed as he looked over at her. "I did want to know if you wanted to come with me though."

            She looked up sharply. "Go where with you?"

            "I'm going back home for a few days is all. I'd like the company and I wouldn't be able to relax with you here by yourself." He stated. 

            "Oh." She looked up, meeting honest brown eyes. "I wouldn't want to intrude or anything though…"

            He smiled warmly. "You're not intruding if I'm inviting you."

            "But I don't want you to feel obligated to baby-sit me-"

            "Trust me, about the last thing I do is baby-sit you." He grinned. "You are perfectly able of taking care of yourself. I know it and so does everyone else." He paused before meeting her eyes once more. "I'm asking for my peace of mind yes, but also because…well, I genuinely want you to come with me…"

            She didn't want to look up, because that would lead to him seeing how red she was getting. He was so sweet…no wonder Jacqueline was so protective of him…she didn't want to hurt him by saying no either. After regaining control of her rosy blush she looked up biting her bottom lip as he smiled at her, making her go pink yet again. She broke eye contact with a slight smile. "Um, if I can get it off, I'd love to."

            He nodded. "Great. Just give me a call and let me know, all right? I plan on leaving tomorrow morning." He got up to go before turning back to her. "And, if you change your mind, don't be afraid to tell me, all right?"

            "I won't change my mind."

            He nodded with another smile. "Well, just in case. I'll see you later Li."

            "See you later John." She stated before pausing. She scratched her head in confusion as she noticed using his first rather than last name. She hadn't even been thinking when that popped out…oh well…less formal anyway. Weird…

            The next day, Lita had managed to finagle time off after talking with Linda McMahon. Linda found a favorite in the big Texan and was happy to let Lita keep him company while he recovered. After their lengthy plane ride, they finally managed to touch down at the Abilene airport and get their luggage. She looked up and over at him. "You have a car here?"

            "Nah. I never know when I'm gonna get home so I just generally have someone pick me up. Or grab a taxi or something."

            "Oh." She paused as she continued to lug her suitcase. "Which are we doing?"

            He smiled slightly. "We are goin' to grab a taxi because I couldn't get a hold of anyone."

            "Oh. I'm sorry."

            "Not your fault." He shrugged as they made it outside the airport and flagged a taxi. The cabbie got out, helping put their bags in the trunk before ushering them inside. Bradshaw gave the address and they were off once more. 

            Lita peered out the window, small pout touching her lips as she thought. What could she do to keep him from getting in trouble…staying away seemed like the best option to achieve that. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings either: he was too sweet to do that to…Hmm… She looked over with a start as she felt his large hand engulf hers. She cocked her head in question as he looked at her. "You act like someone that's about to get into a lot of trouble."

            "I'm offended! I do NOT!!" she laughed.

            He just chuckled with a shake of his head. "Yes you do. Just don't get yourself killed doing whatever it is you plan on doing, got me?"

            "Yes sir." She pouted playfully before looking over with another smile. He was still looking out the window as the scenery passed, that ghost of a smile touching his lips. She tilted her head as she watched him, her fingers trailing over through his dark hair once more. He glanced over, surprised as she smiled, still running her long fingers through his hair. "We're going to Sweetwater, right?"

            "Um." He had to make himself respond as his eyes started shuttering closed at her delicate touch. "Yeah."

            Her dusky little smile was more charming than anything as she nodded. "Good. I want to see where you're from…"

            He managed half a smile at her before she stopped playing with his long hair and leaned against his shoulder, her one hand still grasping his. "So when am I gonna see where you're from? Florida, right?"

            "Technically. But I live in North Carolina now." She smiled up at him. "Next time we're both off: how's that sound?"

            "Sounds good. We'll probably both need a break by the time I teach Heyman how to heel."

            Despite the seriousness of the situation, she couldn't help but laugh at that.

            A short while later, the taxi pulled into a long driveway and down towards the house. He got out, grabbing the luggage as his passengers extracted themselves from the small car. Bradshaw paid the man his fare as he and Lita grabbed their respective bags and headed towards the house as the cab drove away. She looked around in the arid heat at her surroundings for the next couple of days. The yard was modestly green from the automatic sprinkler system set up. Hardy trees grew up everywhere around the yard, with one large tree in the center of the vast yard. 

            The house itself wasn't huge, but a two-story place. Good sized, but not excessively big. It had pale colors to reflect the Texas heat and thick windows, curtained at the moment. She stepped up the stairs behind him as she looked around. He entered a security code and unlocked the door, showing her through first. She stepped inside, feeling cooler air as she did so. She turned back facing Bradshaw as he looked almost nervous. "Well…this is it. Make yourself at home. Oh, and I'll show you one of the spare rooms too."

            She nodded with a bright smile. "I love it! It's beautiful!"

            He grabbed his bag and started through the dark living room. A heavy leather sofa and armchair was situated in that room, along with a tall thin lamp in the corner and a pristine coffee table in front of the sofa. Across from the sofa was a large-screen television in an entertainment center set up with the TV, DVD player, stereo and lots of DVD's and CD's. And there was a small bookshelf along one wall. One large window was in the room, curtains drawn.

            They walked into a fair-sized hallway, passing closets and such. He was pointing out rooms as he went. "That's just a closet. I think Jackie called it a 'towel-closet' although I don't see the point of having it out in a hallway, you know? And that's the doorway to the kitchen and there's a door to the back porch there too. There's a closet that hides junk like the vacuum and anything else people aren't supposed to see. There's a bathroom with shower at the very end of the hallway there and one of the guestrooms." He took a breath as they headed upstairs. 

            "Up here is mostly just storage space and bedrooms, you know? Anyway, that doorway is just to the attic space: I just have stuff stored in there. My room's down at the end there." He tilted his head. "There's a guest room up here and then another one downstairs. You can take a look at both and see which-"

            "This one's fine." She smiled as she tugged open the door, looking inside. It was impeccably clean from little use. A large window was on the far side of the room. She stepped over, pulling open the curtain, letting sunshine stream into the room with a smile. She looked around, noting the bureau, closet, king size bed and the nightstand. A delicate antique lamp sat on the nightstand, immediately catching her attention. Her fingers reached out, brushing the old glass as she looked at it.

            "That belonged to my grandmother. My mom gave it to me to keep…"

            "It's beautiful…" her fingers traced the delicate glass lampshade before she looked up at him with a smile. "I'll be fine here."

            He nodded before stepping out. "There's also a full bathroom down one doorway on the right." She nodded and he shut the door breathing a sigh of relief. 

            Why did he ask her to come again…? Dear lord his control may be better than it used to be, but he got the very distinct impression she'd still manage to tax the hell out of it a lot better than any other woman he ever knew. He ran a hand back through his hair as he opened his room door, placing the suitcase on the bed to get unpacked.

            Lita sat in the room after putting all of her clothes in the spacious closet. She looked at the books on the small shelf of the nightstand, running a finger along the spines. Quite a small collection of books. One on Aristotle Philosophy…two magazines on cars…a science-fiction novel…and a Bible. Interesting: she certainly couldn't knock him for a wide variety of literature. She heard a rush of water suddenly and hopped up. Lita looked out the doorway before stepping out, padding quietly down the hallway towards the bathroom.

            Sounded like the shower was running. And she couldn't blame him: it was sticky and warm already outside. Her fingers rested on the bathroom door before she bit her lip, heading towards his bedroom. She stopped at the open door, looking back before stepping into the room. He obviously had the master bedroom, as it was considerably larger than the one she was in. She looked around, wanting to see what made up part of this man's personality… there was another dresser and large closet. And a darker nightstand that didn't have a lamp, but instead just a plain alarm clock on it next to the king-size bed. There was a simple dark burgundy comforter over the bed.

            In the far corner was a large desk and the opposite corner had a huge bookshelf, piled with books. She stepped quietly over to the shelf looking at all of the books…there were so many…and of all different subjects. And several that were in a different language, although she wasn't sure which, and all of them worn from being read multiple times. Her attention turned from the dimly lit room to the large curtain between the desk and books shelf. She pulled it back slightly, being hit in the face with the glaring sun overhead. It wasn't actually a window, but rather a door.

            A glass balcony door actually…she pushed the curtain back slightly and looked out at the huge terrace outside the door. There were just a couple of chairs out there with a small glass table. The view looked out in the wide expanse of wild open field behind his house. 

            Bradshaw stopped at his room door, seeing Lita standing enraptured with the view outside. Why was she doing this to me…? What did I do to deserve this kind of torture? God seriously had it out for him, he was positive. He shook his head at his thoughts as he hastily made his way to dresser, yanking out clothes: unfortunately, he managed to catch her attention in the process.

            Lita whirled, flushing bright as the sun at being caught invading his privacy. He didn't seem annoyed in the least however. She had a hand to her mouth, apology on her lips before it died off suddenly. He gave a half-hearted wave as he grabbed his clothes and made sure that towel was wrapped very securely around his waist. "Uh…hey."

            She was silent until she blushed brighter, looking down at the carpet. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to pry- okay, yes I did, but I just wanted to see what was here and I looked outside and it was really pretty and I didn't even think about it and I'm sorry Bradshaw, please don't hate me."

            He bit his lip after that rambunctious bit of rambling that ended in a squeak. "You're fine."

            "And- what?"

            He couldn't help but smile slightly despite his state of undress. "You're fine. I had the door open and you're welcome in here anytime you want." He turned with that smile, heading back towards the bathroom to get dressed. 

He shut the door to the bathroom quietly before smacking his forehead with his fist. "Why not hit on her a little better next time idiot. Jesus…better yet, you could have just tossed her on the bed right then and there and got all the technicalities out of the way right off. Idiot, idiot, idiot…"

Both were sitting quietly at the table later, eating dinner. Lita took charge and made a lovely meal for them earlier, needing to clear her head. She was eating hungrily as she thought. While Bradshaw and a towel made for a really nice surprise, it wasn't good to get her thinking about him in no clothes right now…and there she went again…at least she managed dinner without burning down the house. She still thought God must be out to get her. That was always a good thing. She shook her head, shoveling dinner down her throat. 

"You wanna watch a movie tonight Li?"

"Huh?" she wanted to smack herself. "Wait, uh, sure. Movie is good. Which one?"

He shrugged. "I have a bunch of DVD's or we can head to the theatre…"

"Nah, a DVD is cool." She smiled as she more politely ate dinner. "Do you have snack food or-"

"Actually, not much. I'm not really home enough to stock the kitchen all the time. But I can run out and grab something-"

"I'll come!" 

He nodded, unable to reply before the phone rang. He reached over to the counter, grabbing it. "Hello?"

"Hey sugar it's me." Sang in a husky voice over the line.

"Hey Jackie." He smiled. "What's up?"

"Wanted to call and see how you two are doing is all."

"Fine actually." He shook his head, signaling towards Lita before he stepped outside, shutting the door. "Jackie, I'm an idiot."

"What? What the hell are you talkin' about Bradshaw? Did something happen…"

"I wish, but not what you're thinking." He shook his head, hand running through his dark hair once more at his own traitorous thoughts. 

"Well…what's wrong? Did she do something? Or-"

He cut off her threats with a sigh. "Nah, it was right after we got here and I went to take a shower. I kinda didn't figure she'd be wandering around in my room and-"

"You walk in there naked or something?"

"NO! No Jackie, I didn't…I had a towel on."

"Oh, yeah, that's not near the same thing." 

He could hear the laughter in her voice as he frowned. "You're supposed to be my friend. Anyway, I basically hit on. Really bad, okay. I could tell she took it that way because her face just sorta dropped and it was just really stupid."

"I see. But honey…" she had to chose carefully. "Is that what you wanted her to think?"

He looked up, confusion etched across his face. "No! At least…well…no!"

She giggled slightly. "If it was, then don't be sorry about it. Lita's a big girl, she can take care of herself. And if SHE is still talking to you, even after that, then I know she's at least thinking about it. And I don't mean thinkin' in a bad way either…"

He ran a hand through his hair again. "I guess."

"Just be honest with her. I know enough to know she appreciates that a lot more than anything else from a guy. And I know YOU can handle that."

He gave a dry laugh. "Yeah, guess so."

"Well, I just called to check on you all. Give me a call if you need anything."

"Like a brain?"

She laughed. "You already have that!"

"Not that you'd know it at this point." He rolled his eyes, glancing in the door at Lita who was cleaning up her dishes. "But thanks for calling Jackie."

"Later."

He hung up the phone with a sigh before stepping back into the kitchen, needing to think about something else for at least a little bit.

_End Chapter 7_

Author's Rambles~ I didn't get to the main part in this part of the fic…but it's coming…next chapter…;)


	8. Texas Grace 8

Title~ Texas Grace (8/?)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ *R *

Content~ M/F sex

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWE. ;)

Distribution~ hardy2extreme.com, otherwise, please ask. ;)

My Group~ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Cristal-FanFic My WWE fanfic group. Lotsa fun.

Notes~ Roster split IS in effect.

Summary~ Lita finds an unexpected savior...

            Lita smiled happily as she whistled in the kitchen a bright and early next morning. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at the pancake batter in it's bowl, noting how it seemed to have jumped out and gotten all over the countertop sometime between prepping and mixing. Shrugging, she turned on the stove, letting it warm up before putting a large skillet over the burner. She bit her lip again before opening the fridge and grabbing some of the fruit that they bought the evening before. 

            Stepping back to the large ceramic bowl, she poured some of the batter into the 1/2 cup and then poured it into the skillet. ...uh oh, one big pancake. Biting her lip, she grabbed a second turner and set it out next to the first: just in case. Back at the fruit she started cutting up a couple of apples, dropping the chunks into an empty plastic bowl. She did the same with the grapes before scurrying back to the stove where she proceeded to flip the large pancake, only slightly mangling it in the process. 

            She smiled before pouring a bit more batter in the skillet and then working on the fruit once more. Lita continued doing this until she made it all the way through the batter, leaving several large pancakes in her cooking wake. This paired with the cut fruit made for a nice surprise since everything turned out correctly. She smiled again before pouting slightly. Should she wake him up…? Of course, that would require stepping into his room and she wasn't sure if she was welcome to do that or not… "Hmm…"

            Shrugging, Lita turned out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs. She turned right at the top of the stairs, passing the bathroom and coming to a stop at the end of the hallway. His door was open…she stuck her head in and smiled slightly at him sprawled across the bed, the blankets half kicked off. She stepped inside quietly and padded up to the side of the bed, looking down at him…

            She barely touched his shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Bradshaw…it's time to get up."

            He kept his eyes closed, figuring he was still asleep. That was the only logical explanation obviously…of course, that didn't explain that gentle hand on his shoulder or that soft very feminine voice. He opened his eyes looking up and seeing an ethereal sight over him. She smiled, red hair cascading over her shoulder as her fingers came out, brushing his hair back from his eyes. And it was sad he was overanalyzing something this beautiful in a near-still-asleep state.

            "Good morning."

            He nodded before wanting to smack himself. "Yeah. Or, good morning."

            "I didn't want to bother you but I made breakfast and wondered if you wanted to come down?" she replied with that same soft smile that made his stomach churn. Kind of reminiscent of middle school actually…

            "That'd be great. Give me a minute to shower and change and I'll be down." She nodded, smiling once more before exiting the room, his eyes trailing her swaying steps out the door. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, not sure whether he should curse or bless someone for that lovely way to wake up. He tossed the covers back, rolling his eyes at himself. "Real pure thoughts to start the day, good job, must be a new record for you…"

            After much mumbling to himself, Bradshaw came down the stairs, stepping into the kitchen with a yawn. Lita looked up with a smile. "Sorry if you didn't want to wake up: I'll remember next time."

            He waved a hand as he sat at the table. "Nah, you're fine. I needed to get my day started anyway."

            Both were eating quietly for a few minutes until Bradshaw looked up. "So what did you want to do today?"

            "I don't know…" she trailed off with a shrug. "I'm not familiar with the area actually…what do you recommend?"

            There goes that smile again…not that he was complaining though. More like good-natured whining…yeah, that's it… "You want the truth, there isn't a whole lot to do here."

            She giggled at that nonchalant. "Fine! What do YOU like to do when you're here then?"

            He was about to shrug and say 'nothing', which was true actually, when he paused a moment. A smile touched his lips as he looked over at her. "Okay, fine. How about we just go out, pack picnic lunch and we can do nothing outside."

            "Do you have a special spot for this 'doing nothing' in mind?"

            "Sure do."

            "Oh? Where at?"

            "Now that takes all the surprise out of it Li."

            She pouted. "It does not."

            "Yes it does."

            "Doesn't."

            "Does."

            "Doesn't"

            "Does."

            "Am I really having this argument with you of all people?"

            "Sounds like it doesn't it?"

            "That's what I thought."

            All the while he was just sipping from the coffee setting in front of him, that little smirk never leaving his lips. She tilted her head: incorrigible was the word that came to mind immediately. She shook her head with a laugh…

            Lita wasn't laughing later. She was cringing and covering her eyes every time he hit the gas in his truck. "Jesus! I don't wanna die yet!!!"

            He just laughed as he switched gears, gunning it again with a grin. "Stop bein' so melodramatic Red! You're a daredevil, remember?"

            "I can't remember ANYTHING right now!! Hell, I don't remember my own NAME,  I'm so terrified!!" she covered her eyes again as he blew past the outskirts of town and onto an open road. She lowered her hands, one clutching the edge of the seat and the other holding onto the 'oh hell' bar on her right on the door as they flew down the road. 

            He looked over, flashing her another smile, sunglasses hiding what she knew to be smirking brown eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you."

            She cringed as he peeled around a corner, leaving the main paved road onto a plain dirt one. Dust and gravel kicked up under the tires of the truck and she risked a glance at the speedometer. "85 MILES AN HOUR?!?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?"

            He laughed again as he grinned. "85 is as high as the damn thing reads. I'm not real sure HOW fast we're goin' right now."

            "God, it's like I'm sitting in a car with Jeff Hardy. Mr. 'Oh, if they haven't stopped us yet, it must still be okay'. Dandy driving when you see things whip by at a hundred miles an hour, huh?"

            "You got it." 

            She hung on again as he turned another quick corner, making her very glad she managed to put her seatbelt on before he took off out of his driveway earlier. "Gee, how long until we get to where we're going? I've never traveled at light speed before."

            "Har, har." He grinned again. 

Lita just closed her eyes. "So are we at zero gravity yet?"

"Not yet, but give me a minute."

"Oh, funny."

"You asked."

She wrinkled her nose and he found that to be the most endearing little gesture. He grinned before popping the brake and they slid to a stop, managing to come to rest without Lita getting sick. She still had a death grip on the bar on the door and the seat. He grinned before smiling, his hand sliding up her arm. "You can open your eyes."

She opened one, then the other with a sigh of relief. "I was thinking we hit Zero G's we were so still."

"I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you Miss Lita." He smiled before hopping out of the truck and grabbing the picnic lunch they'd packed earlier. Lita slid out of the truck, using the sidestep to not land awkwardly. She grabbed the blanket from the truck cab before shutting the door once more. 

They had decided to wait until evening to come out here. It was a lot cooler than the middle of the day, although it was still warm. He seemed right at home. Which made sense really since, well, it WAS his home. He still wore old worn out blue jeans and a white tank shirt and that perpetually backwards baseball cap. He made her feel under dressed. Sleeveless shirt with the bottom split and short jean shorts.

Lita set the blanket out, carefully smoothing the corners, watching as Bradshaw just stood, looking out into the wide expanse of field spread before them. The field of tall waving grass spread as far as the eye could see. She sat down on the blanket, continuing to watch him…he seemed very relaxed here…that was good. 

He turned, coming to sit on the blanket, still looking out. It was soothing…he liked hearing the sound of the tall dry grass swaying in the breeze. Lita smiled. "You act relaxed."

He nodded with a shrug. "Yeah…guess so…I like it here. I can come out and think. Or just do nothing."

"Well, I think you need to relax. I mean, you think about where we work and everything that's been going on and it kinda sucks."

He smiled slightly as he leaned back, looking at her. "Yeah, guess it does, doesn't it?"

She just nodded, carefully watching him, the brush of the setting sun along his fine dark hair. Shaking her head, Lita started pulling things out of the basket they had brought, carefully setting things out. She finished and pointed with a smile before helping herself to some of the food. 

After eating quietly, Lita looked over, watching as he continued to gaze out into the quiet field in front of them. She couldn't even imagine what he might be thinking about right then…actually, he was a puzzle. An interesting one…complicated actually. She really never knew much about him…she bit her bottom lip as she stared. "How have you managed to do that…?"

He almost didn't hear her she was so quiet. He turned slightly, looking at her. "Do what?"

"Hidden who you are from everyone…?"

He smiled wryly with a shake of his head. "Years of practice I guess."

"But why?"

He shrugged as he met her steady hazel gaze. "I don't know actually…"

"You shouldn't."

"Really?" he smiled at her again causing those little butterflies to flutter again. "And why's that Li?"

"Because…well, I like who you really are." She looked over at him, totally serious.

He wanted to reply…but he didn't know what he'd say to something like that…he looked up as she moved over next to him, her fingers coming up to turn his head towards herself. He felt her light, gentle kiss and returned it more powerfully. Her fingers came up, playing gently in his hair as she continued kissing him, feeling him relax at her touch. Exactly what she wanted…

His hand came around, holding her closer as he pulled back from her ever so slightly, still only a breath away as he met her heated gaze. He knew…she knew he knew…maybe being read like a book wasn't the best thing, but she didn't really care as she watched his lips. He brushed a lock of her hair from her face as he spoke to her. "Whatever you want…"

"Make love to me…" she watched his eyes, looking for a reaction to that request. There was surprise, yes, but probably due to her being so blunt about it. But something else…something she liked…almost like desire mixed with love…

He was gentle with her as he laid her back, his hands moving over her form with a tender touch. She captured him with another kiss as he made short work of her clothes, she wanting to do the same for him. She tossed the baseball cap over her head with a smile before taking care of his shirt too. Her fingers moved over his bare chest gently before she trailed lower, stopping at the buckle on his belt. She looked up at him before unclasping that and tugging the stiff jeans off of his tall frame, pulling the boxers off with them. 

She pulled at him energetically, making him practically topple onto her. He chuckled as he stroked a hand over her bare stomach. "Hey now…I'm a lot bigger than you. Careful."

"I don't want careful."

He arched an eyebrow before quickly kissing her lips, trailing it down her neck. His tongue traced her collarbone, making her giggle as her fingers threaded through his dark hair. She gasped gently as he lavished attention on each breast, her eyes falling shut at the warm feeling of his mouth on her skin. His hair fell over his shoulder, tracing gently along her stomach as he left a trail of gentle touches and kisses along her skin. She giggled again before being cut off as he found her spot. Her fingers threaded through his hair again, pulling him closer as he worked on her, her own moans and cries of pleasure his encouragement. 

Lita yanked at his hair, pulling him up as she kissed him passionately, feeling his erection against her skin, making her want to cry. "Please John…"

He kissed her again before sliding into her with a muffled groan. Her fingers trailed over his body, feeling his strength in the tight muscles of his arms and back. He moved in her slowly, wanting to draw her pleasure out for her. She felt him start to quicken his pace slightly before she suddenly pushed him onto his back, never breaking their connection. He wasn't sure whether to be surprised or impressed. He then quickly came to the conclusion he didn't really care as she started moving on top of him. 

Her fingers trailed down his chest, her own lips meeting his in another kiss. He felt her fingernails digging into his shoulders as he watched the lovely expressions flit across her face. He could feel her starting to tense, her release almost upon her. He reached between them, touching her, feeling her almost spontaneously cry out, her body contracting around his. His own release quickly ushered on by hers. 

She fell into his arms, panting. He smoothed her hair back from her sweaty face as he looked at her. She met his gaze with a tired smile. She finally decided what he was: her angel and by no means her devil…

End Chapter 8

Author's Rambles~ Hi everyone. ^^ If you're this far into this story (chapter 8 keep in mind) and I haven't heard from you yet, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!? Lol…leave a review for me. ;)


	9. Texas Grace 9

Title~ Texas Grace (9/?)  
  
Author~ Cristal  
  
Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com  
  
Rating~ PG13  
  
Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWE.  
  
Distribution~ hardy2extreme.com otherwise, please ask. ^^  
  
Notes~ Roster split IS in effect.  
  
Summary~ Lita finds an unexpected savior…  
  
  
  
Lita stretched as she woke up, tangled up in the sheets   
around them. Her arm rested over his stomach, her cheek against his   
chest. She breathed deeply, taking in the masculine scent of his body   
mixed with that subtle, deep cologne he favored. Fingers trailed   
gently over his abdomen as she brought her hand up to cushion her   
chin on his chest. She looked down at him, hazel eyes still sleepy,   
watching him rest comfortably.   
  
Her fingers trailed out again, brushing the silky strand   
of black hair back from his face, before trailing easily down his   
neck. She tilted her head watching him as he yawned, hugging her   
closer a moment. She giggled as he opened his eyes, looking at her.   
He almost acted like she was going to disappear in a flash on him. He   
smiled slightly. "Thought that was all a dream…"  
  
"If that were the case then you my dear have VERY vivid   
dreams."  
  
"May be, but they were really nice dreams at least." He   
wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up over him again.  
  
"Can't argue that at least…" she grinned at him, pressing   
a lengthy kiss to his lips. She pulled back slightly before resting   
her chin on her arms that crossed over his broad chest.   
  
They sat looking at each other for a few minutes, silence   
in the room…she sighed happily before getting up with a smile back   
over her shoulder at him. "I wanna take a shower."  
  
"Was that a proclamation or invitation?" he asked,   
sitting up as he watched her.  
  
She tapped her chin with her fingers thoughtfully before   
smiling again. "Both?" He just grinned as he kicked the covers back   
off.  
  
  
  
After what was supposed to be a quick shower, Lita   
bounced down the stairs into the kitchen, followed by a grinning   
Bradshaw as he made the effort to keep up with her. "What are you   
doing?"  
  
"Making breakfast?"  
  
"Again?"  
  
She shrugged. "You have a better idea?"  
  
"Maybe." He shot back. "You wanna just head out and get   
something?"  
  
She shrugged again. "If you insist."  
  
He rolled his eyes as he stepped over to the answering   
machine that he noticed was blinking furiously at him. He hit play as   
Lita came over behind him, her hands rubbing gently down his back.   
She heard Jackie pass a greeting before starting to talk hurriedly.   
  
"Hey Bradshaw, it's me. Listen, I know you're off   
recovering and things, but I needed to call and talk to you about   
what's goin' on before you come back and hear it from someone else.   
Don't know if Matt called Lita yet because I gave him your number,   
hope you don't mind, because he and Jeff were furious." She took a   
breath. "But anyway, why I called. Sounds like Heyman's been opening   
his big mouth again." Lita stepped next to Bradshaw, her fingers   
resting gently against the counter edge as she listened to Jackie's   
annoyed sounding voice. "He's been talking about how Lita's just   
using you and actually carrying on something with him. Which between   
you and me sounds like a load of shit and I told him so…didn't take   
too kindly to that but it's a good thing I don't care. Then he was   
talking about how she's just a little sex fiend and how he should   
know and it was just nasty. He was sayin' some nasty things about her   
that even I didn't like. Call me when you get in tonight or whatever.   
You got my cell number sugar. Talk to you later."  
  
His mind tuned out the other messages that sounded after   
Jackie's, his thoughts trailing to doing terrible nasty things to   
Heyman. He shook his head slightly, seeing Lita still standing still,   
furious look on her lovely face. Her lips creased into a deep frown,   
eyes narrowed angrily. "Who in the hell does he think he IS?!?"  
  
He frowned slightly, trying to grab her hand. She slipped   
a step away and he reached out, snagging her wrist loosely. "Hey,   
listen. He's a pain in the ass. Everyone knows that Lita."  
  
"He's being a bastard! He's talking about me when I'm not   
there John!! How am I supposed to act: demure?" she stated   
sarcastically, hands on her hips.  
  
"You? Never." He pulled her into his arms, feeling her   
resistance before she sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.   
He rested his chin on the top of her head, fingers coming up to play   
with her red hair. "Do you want to head back early? We can probably   
catch a flight this afternoon and be back by seven this evening…"  
  
"But you're not-"  
  
"I'm fine. Let me worry about me."  
  
"But I'm worried about you too…"  
  
Her little voice made him smile. "Well thank you. I   
appreciate it…do you want to head back early?"  
  
She hesitated a moment before nodding decidedly. "Yes. I   
need to teach him a lesson."  
  
"I agree. He-" Bradshaw was cut off by the cheerful   
ringing of the phone. He reached out, picking it up with a   
sigh. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, is Lita there its Matt Hardy."  
  
"Hey Matt. Yeah, hang on." He passed her the phone before   
heading over to grab a cup of juice.   
  
"Hi Matt, how's it going?"  
  
"Lita I wanted to get a hold of you because Heyman's been   
acting like an idiot. Again."  
  
"I heard. Jackie called last night…"  
  
"Yeah, well, Jeff and I were looking to get your   
permission to beat his ass on your behalf. He's saying some really   
nasty things about you Leets." He sighed.  
  
She did the same. "No Matt. You guys will just get in   
trouble. Just stay away from him. John and I were going to try and   
catch an early flight back today. I can take care of it then…"  
  
"Only if you're sure…"  
  
"Positive Matt. But thanks for calling…"  
  
"Sure. I'll talk to you later Lita."  
  
"Later Matt." Both hung up and she face Bradshaw who was   
leaned against the table, sipping his drink.   
  
"Um-"  
  
"Number four on the speed dial."  
  
She nodded, looking at the phone before looking up at   
him. "Airline?"   
He just nodded with a wink. "Always be prepared Li..."  
  
  
  
Lita nervously tapped her fingers along the wall of the   
airport as they made their way through the congested airport   
hallways. She felt his large hand slide around hers, interlacing   
their fingers together slowly, making her breath catch. She bit her   
lip as she looked over at him, watching as he looked down the   
hallway, chewing his gum, trying to avoid running into anyone.  
  
She smiled slightly, rosy blush barely touching her   
cheeks. That was one thing she had noticed about him since   
yesterday...he was even more attentive than before. He was attentive   
before, but now certainly more physical. Liked to touch...even if it   
was just holding her hand or just a brush of his fingers along her   
arm. Oh yes...definitely liked to touch...not that she was   
complaining, by any means.  
  
They finally made it through the winding hallways and to   
the luggage carousel that was still at a standstill. He looked down   
at his watch: six forty-five, tapping his booted foot. He sighed,   
taking a seat on one of the metal benches near the still luggage   
rack. Lita came over, sitting close next to him, feeling his arm   
almost immediately slip around her waist, his fingers catching one of   
her belt loops on her shorts.   
  
Both were quiet as they sat, waiting to go...she sighed   
gently as she watched the conveyor belt start it's rounds. She got up   
as she saw her bag come out, quickly stepping up to grab it before it   
escaped. A couple of minutes later, his came around and they finally   
made it to the car rental place to get a car.   
  
Bradshaw stopped right inside the door of the hotel,   
still knawing thoughtfully on his gum. He stopped abruptly and Lita   
practically ran into him with a laugh. She was still giggling as she   
came around him, trailing her fingers around his waist with a bright   
smile. "Could you warn me next time you come to a sudden stop?! I   
never pay attention!"  
  
He smiled at her as he grabbed her hand before turning   
serious again. "Well..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He looked up before looking back down at her. "Did   
um...did you want to stay with one of the other girls or...me?"  
  
Her face lit into a bright smile. "I wanna stay with YOU.   
Definitely."  
  
He smiled, looking down. "Just wanted to make   
sure...didn't know what you wanted..."  
  
Her smile turned silky. "Well it would certainly be more   
fun staying with you. So that's what I want."  
  
He grinned with a shake of his head before heading   
towards the desk, dragging her along with him, shaking his head all   
the while at this vivacious, out-spoken young woman. Can't say she   
was shy by any means...  
  
He checked into the room while Lita waited with their   
luggage a couple of steps away. It was getting a little late, but she   
looked up when someone called her name. "Lita!"  
  
"Jeff!!" she ran over, being swept into a hug by the now   
blonde younger Hardy.  
  
He smiled at her, setting her back on the floor. "You   
have a good time?"  
  
"Absolutely." She smiled.  
  
He arched an eyebrow, slight draw to his voice as he   
spoke. "Which only means one thing you're in such a good mood…"  
  
She wrinkled her nose, pushing him back playfully. "And   
what's that?"  
  
"Why Leets, I'm surprised at you." He admonished with a   
smirk as Bradshaw approached once more.  
  
"Hey Jeff."  
  
"Hey Bradshaw. Figured you guys would be along soon.   
Anyway, you wanna get settled into your room and then come over to my   
and Matt's room? We can give Jackie a call too if you want."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, that's cool. Give us a few minutes.   
What room you in?"  
  
"Ummmmm…315?"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"No, but I know we're on that floor, so hopefully that's   
the right room."  
  
Lita smacked her forehead with a hand. She then proceeded   
to grab her bag and head towards the elevator where Jeff was already   
happily bouncing, waiting for the box to drop. He chattered on   
incessantly before they all got on, he hit number three and Bradshaw   
hit number four.   
  
Finally the box stopped and Jeff stepped out with a   
wave. "I'll call Jackie and have her come on over."  
  
"We'll be over in a few, thanks Jeff." Lita returned with   
a smile.   
  
Both were quiet as she leaned against the wall before he   
was in front of her, hands trailing up her sides, his lips kissing   
along her neck. She smiled sleepily as she kissed his cheek, feeling   
that silky black hair brush her cheek. She giggled again before his   
lips captured hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
He had one of her hands pinned to the wall, holding her   
steady, her other hand running through his long hair. Both were   
oblivious until the door slid open to the floor and he pulled back   
slightly with a sigh and heated brown eyes. His fingers ran through   
her hair before he turned, coming face to face with one Brock Lesnar.   
  
Bradshaw leveled a gaze at him, obvious distrust in his   
expressive now cool eyes. He showed Lita out the door first, a sneer   
on her lips directed at the other man. Bradshaw followed her, glaring   
at Lesnar who didn't seem affected in the least. He watched as they   
walked down the hall, both entering the same room.   
  
He got on the elevator, hitting the ground level button.   
It was a quick ride and he stepped out before turning and heading   
towards the bar at the far hallway of the hotel everyone was at.   
Lesnar stepped inside, glancing around the dimly lit room. He saw   
several people he worked with, sharing a wave with the Big Show.   
Turning, he finally saw the man he was looking for in what looked to   
be yet another tall tale…he sighed, stepping over.  
  
Paul Heyman glanced over with that greasy smile,   
finishing up his tale before motioning Brock to sit next to him,   
ordering him a drink. "Well Brock, how are you this evening…?"  
  
"Fine. Listen Paul, they're back."  
  
His smile faltered a moment before it returned full   
force. "Who's back Brock?"  
  
"Bradshaw and Lita. And they both looked pissed."  
  
"Really?" he scoffed. "Well Brock, you're the next big   
thing! Nothing can take you down!"  
  
"Hell, I'm not worried about me Paul. I'm not the one   
after another man's woman." Brock pointed out as he took a drink of   
the beverage set in front of him a moment before.  
  
Paul scowled. "Honestly! Lita doesn't belong to anyone!   
Especially HIM."  
  
Brock arched an eyebrow. Dealing with Paul was like   
dealing with…an ugly seven year old sometime. Playing stupid was the   
only way to get the man to calm down. "Well I don't know about that…"  
  
"What do you mean you don't know about that?! What's not   
to know? It's a fact!"  
  
"No it's not. I saw them get off the elevator. And they   
didn't head to separate rooms I can tell you that." He replied   
easily.   
  
"Please!" Heyman was huffing now. "What's that supposed   
to men? Nothing, that's what! She probably just wanted to check and   
make sure that redneck managed to get to his room without…incident."  
  
Brock arched an eyebrow, taking another drink. He thought   
it was kinda funny when this first started, but obsession wasn't   
something he cared for. It was just kind of freaking him out now. "…  
why exactly are you so obsessed over this girl? Plenty of women out   
there you know-"  
  
"I'm not obsessed!" he shot back with a frown.  
  
"Like hell you're not-"  
  
"I'm not through speaking yet Brock." He enunciated each   
word with a poke to the other man's chest. "I'm not obsessed. I want   
her because…she's energetic. Beautiful and out-spoken. I want a women   
like that…I want THAT woman…"  
  
Definitely unhealthy behavior there. He sighed. "Well,   
you better be careful because she's unavailable. Even I can see that."  
  
"I'm the one you should be seeking advice from, not   
doling it out to." He spat.   
  
Brock nodded with a shrug as he finished off the   
drink. "Yeah, well, I'm not the one that'll be tangling with a big   
pissed off Texan and a true redhead."  
  
Paul frowned as he watched his protégé walk off once   
more. "Yes, well, we'll see about that…"  
  
  
  
After unpacking and making Bradshaw stop playing touchy   
feely, Lita drug him by the hand down the hallway, stopping in front   
of door `315'. "This should be it."  
  
"In all ideal nature." He snorted as she yanked playfully   
on his arm, knocking on the door.   
  
The door opened showing Bubba Ray Dudley. "Hey Lita! Tex."  
  
Bradshaw rolled his eyes as Lita grinned, hugging the   
other man. "Bubba Ray!!!"  
  
He hugged her tight before setting her down once   
more. "To what do I owe this visit?"  
  
"Well…Jeff gave us this room number but obviously-"  
  
He held up a hand. "Say no more." He smirked. "Room 320.   
He's sent like two or three other people this way already. Don't feel   
bad."  
  
She giggled, waving back at the other man. "Thanks! And   
sorry for bothering you!!"  
  
He waved a hand. "Good to see you all back."  
  
She stopped in front of the correct door, knocking. It   
swung open, revealing a serious Matt Hardy. "Leets, come on in. We   
have a lot to discuss…"  
  
She stepped in, pulling Bradshaw behind her, the door   
shutting softly behind them…  
  
End Chapter 9


	10. Texas Grace 10

Title~ Texas Grace (10/10)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ *R *

Content~ Language (per normal), m/f sex, violence (more than normal for me)

Disclaimer~ All characters belong to the WWE. ;)

Distribution~ hardy2extreme.com, otherwise, please ask. 

Group~ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Cristal-FanFic Regularly updated! ;)

Notes~ Roster split IS in effect.

Summary~ Lita finds an unexpected savior…

            Bradshaw let go of Lita, hugging the much smaller Jacqueline as she stepped back, looking him up and down. "You takin' care of yourself?"

            "Yes mom." He replied dutifully as she smiled at him with a nod. 

            "That's right sugar."

            Lita exchanged hugs with Matt and Jeff respectively before sitting on the edge of one of the beds. She sighed. "You're in room 320 Jeff."

            "…oops."

            Matt rolled his eyes as he looked at his younger brother. "I keep forgetting the dog collar and tag that says where he's from."

            Jeff sat on the edge of the other bed, leveling a gaze at his brother. "Funny."

            "Anyway, before this turns into another argument, we need to figure out what to do here everyone." Matt stated, looking out at everyone as he sat on the bed next to his brother.

            "…what exactly has he been saying guys?"

            Jackie snorted, laying a hand on Bradshaw's shoulder as he shifted, she ready to stop the big man from taking off half-cocked. Jeff crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh as he looked up from his tennis shoes. "Well, let's see. Lita is a redheaded devil. A total sex fiend: that's all she wants Bradshaw for of course. He's just a side dish: because she has her 'real' man, one Paul Heyman."

            Lita felt like she wanted to throw up. "Oh YUCK!!! Only in his absolute wildest dreams! No chance in hell!! Ugh…"

            Jackie strengthened her grip on Bradshaw, as he started moving again. "Stay."

            "I'm not a damn dog Jackie, let me go." he growled back at the tough little diva.

            She frowned before shaking his shoulder. "Don't you dare leave this room yet Bradshaw. I ain't gonna let you."

            "Oh you're not, huh?"

            "No. Stay. At least right now. We need a plan and you going off on your own, still not healed up from your other injuries isn't going to work. They don't know you're back yet-"

            "Actually, he probably does." Lita stated with a slight frown.

            "What do you mean?"

            She bit her lip as she looked over at Matt. "We saw Brock when we got off the elevator...actually..."

            "Did he do anything?"

            "With me there? No way in hell boy." Bradshaw replied as Jackie resumed her grip on his shoulder while Lita grabbed his hand, rubbing gently. 

            Jeff held his hands up in peace. "Just checking man."

            "Well, regardless, we need to decide what to do guys." Matt stated, looking out at everyone. "He needs to stop running his mouth once and for all."

            "Agreed, but how?" Jeff asked as he looked over at Matt.

            "Personally I think Heyman just needs the hell beat out of him." Lita stated with a dark look.

            "True. That's easier said than done though." Jackie replied as she finally let go of Bradshaw. "You got Brock who's always playing guard dog for the leech."

            "Not necessarily..." Jeff trailed off as he shared a glance with Matt. 

            Lita looked up, confused. "What do you mean? He's ALWAYS with Heyman."

            Jeff nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "True. But I'm thinking that isn't all there is to him. He's a guard dog true...but I'm wondering if he doesn't fall more into being a 'pawn'...you know what I mean?"

            "No, I don't!" Bradshaw spat as he stood and started pacing. 

            "Listen, Brock is only around Heyman because he HAS to be is what I'm saying!"

            "I don't know..."

            "I do, they're both sons of bitches." 

            "Listen Bradshaw, I think I'm agreeing with Jeff on this one." Jackie stated, hands in her hips. 

            "What?!?"

            "Listen, Brock doesn't act like a little dog all the time. Only when Heyman is within  hearing distance. Otherwise, I don't think he associates with the man." she replied. "They're making a point..."

            Bradshaw stopped his pacing, arms crossed over his broad chest as he stared at both Jackie and the Hardy's. His dark eyes flashed with annoyance at them. "And if you're wrong?"         

            "Then they're wrong." he felt her slim arms slip around his waist, quietly sneaking up on him in the middle of his rants. 

            His body automatically relaxed as soon as she was touching him. He felt her lean against his back, resting her cheek just at the center of his back. His hands came up, a ghost of a touch against her skin...not so much reassuring her, as reassuring himself. "But Lita...I don't want them to get you-"

            "They won't baby..." she whispered, only he catching the sound of her voice. She squeezed his waist once before letting go and standing next to him. "I want to get a hold of Heyman myself. That pig has a beating coming."

            "Lita-"

            She silenced Bradshaw with a hand on his arm. "I want to kick his ass John. And I will. I don't want anyone to do it for me."

            "But what about-"

            "I want YOU to make sure Brock won't be a problem. I don't think he will, but just in case. Will you do that for me...?"

            He was quiet as he looked over at her, lips pulled into a gentle pout. He licked his lips before pulling her closer again into his warm arms. "...yeah...I'll do anything for you..."

            She grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down, meeting his lips in a loving kiss. She smiled at him with a whisper. "Thank you…"

            They were at the latest arena, ready to do a house show. Jeff Hardy was juggling oranges: and doing fairly well considering Bubba Ray had taught him a scant week ago. He smiled as he managed to keep all three going at once. Suddenly a fourth orange came into his midst, messing him all up. He dropped all four hearing them land on the floor in quick succession. He pouted, looking over at where Matt was grinning, eating an apple. "Damn it! Why'd you mess me up?!?"

            "One, you're already messed up. Two, it's just apples and oranges my brother, apples and oranges." He grinned, nodding at the apple in hand. 

            Jeff started mumbling naughty things under his breath as he started picking up the aforementioned oranges. Matt smirked as he took another bite of the apple, looking up and waving at Jackie. She waved back with a nod. "Hey. Lita was looking for Paul. You seen him?"

            "What?!?" Matt spat out pieces of apple, choking.

            Jeff started helpfully beating on his brother's back with a smile as he looked at the shorter woman. "Why is she looking for him?"

            Jackie shrugged. "No idea. Said she wanted to give him what he'd been asking for or something. I told Bradshaw to stay away from her but does he listen? Nooo, of course not! Just ignore Jackie, the only one that can keep track of the boy and looking out for his well being-"

            Jeff waved a hand, effectively cutting off her mini tirade. "It's weird...she must have a good reason though."

            "She better." Jackie stated, arms crossed over her chest as she started down the hallway again, pushing past people. 

            Jeff shared a glance with Matt who smirked.

            Jackie knocked at the door, hands rested on her hips. The door swung open, showing a man she despised. He stepped back slightly a frown on his face. "What do YOU want?"

            "I got a message jackass. Lita wants to see you."

            "Oh she does, does she?" he smiled and even Jackie felt her stomach turn. "May I ask where?"

            "Her dressing room." Jackie turned, taking a step before looking over her shoulder. "She said be there in ten minutes."

            He smiled widely with a nod. "I'll most certainly be there for the beautiful lady."

            Jackie refrained from rolling her eyes as she walked down the hallway, shaking her dark head. If ignorance were bliss, someone was certainly VERY happy...

            Matt looked up at the knock at the door as he shoved Jeff into the small closet before pushing himself in as well. "We'll be here if you need us."

            "I know." she whispered, pushing him into the closet with the slotted door. She smoothed out the outfit she was wearing: a sparkly red top with low-slung black leather slacks and black boots with a small heel. "Come in!"

            The door opened and Paul Heyman stuck his head in with a grin before stepping inside the room and shutting the door back. "Lita! So good to see you again! I was told you wanted to see me and assumed you had rethought my proposition, which in my opinion-"

            "That's right Paul...I thought all about that…proposition..." she stepped around the room, watching him as she came closer. "Would you like to know what I thought of it?"

            "Absolutely!!"

            She smiled slightly before swinging out and popping him in the jaw with her fist. His head snapped back and she swung her leg out kicking him in the stomach with a growl. The surprise was obvious as his face contorted into a grimace and then a frown.  

            "BROOOOCK!!!" he screamed, face an ugly shade of red.

            Lita looked at the door before punching him right in the eye this time. "YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!!! JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!!?"

            That nasty smile slid across his contorted face, as he looked her up and down. "I expect to be your man of course-"

            She smacked him across the face, leaving yet another nasty red mark. "NEVER!! I PERSONALLY WILL MAKE SURE OF IT ASSHOLE!!"

            "When Brock gets here he can beat you into submission which shouldn't be too hard-"

            She kicked up, catching him in the face with the heel of her boot, slicing him open along his cheek. She leaned in close. "You mean IF Brock gets here, don't you?" she smirked as he lost his smile. "You've noticed Bradshaw isn't here…haven't you?" Unfortunately, he hadn't.

            Brock looked up as he heard Paul screaming bloody murder. He quickly went to the door and stepped out; making his way down the hall towards the room it seemed to come from. He turned a corner and ran right into someone as solid as himself. He looked over, meeting the cool brown gaze of Bradshaw. The Texan stood in the hallway and looked like he'd have to forcibly moved if it came right down to it…

            "Move Bradshaw."

            He shook his head. "No can do. I was told to keep you out of the way and that's what I'm going to do."

            Brock's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

            He smirked. The man actually smirked at Brock. "Lita needed to talk to good old Paul about his big mouth."

            Brock stood a moment, unsure what he should do…he kept hearing yelling and felt he SHOULD help…but on the other hand… He relaxed slightly. "Is she going to be all right?"

            Bradshaw paused momentarily; genuinely surprised the other man seemed to care. "Why would you care?"

            He chuckled humorlessly. "Just because I play the fool, doesn't mean I am one you know. I'd think YOU of all people would know when someone else is playing a role Bradshaw…" he shook his head. "Yes I'm worried. Aren't you?"

            "Not really. She's a hellcat when she's mad."

            "Maybe…"

            "Trust me." He smirked. "And she's pissed at him right now."

            "I would be too." He shrugged. "I just wouldn't want her to get hurt."

            "Well…if things get too rough, the Hardy's are there."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah. Last I checked they were stuffing themselves into a broom closet or something."

            He couldn't help the snort of laughter at that. "Oh, good. Why aren't you there though?"

            "I'm the roadblock in case you decided to help out."

            "I see…" he shrugged. "When Paul comes out we can make it look like we're fighting if you want."

            "Sounds good to me." He smirked again as he leaned against the wall. "That's provided he'll be able to walk out."

            Jeff pushed Matt over slightly, trying to see out the closet slats. "Scoot."

            "What do you mean 'scoot'? Scoot yourself." He pushed back slightly, watching as Lita hit Paul with an uppercut that obviously knocked the man silly.

            "Oooh, did you see that?!" Jeff whispered excitedly as he moved his head, watching as Lita absolutely laid into the man.

            "Damn!" Matt looked on as she doubled the man over with an elbow to the back of his head.

            Both cringed as she managed the final low blow, kneeing him so hard he probably wouldn't think of children anytime in the near future. Paul fell over, holding onto himself as he fell with a small cry. Lita stood over him, fist up and scowl on her face. She looked up as Jeff and Matt wedged themselves back out of the closet, looking down at the fallen man. "Damn girl."

            She sniffed as she tossed her head back. "Please take this garbage out of my dressing room."

            "Yes ma'am." Matt stated as he saluted, grabbing one leg, Jeff grabbing the other as they started towards the door, pulling him behind themselves. 

            They pulled him into the hallway and down the hall a ways before looking up and rolling him to the side. Jeff glanced up, seeing Bradshaw smiling and a shocked Brock across from him. "Lita's mean. Never piss her off. You're welcome to the carcass though."

            "…thanks." Brock replied, looking on in wonder at his agent very much in pain. He shook his head, hauling him up over his should with a nod towards the other three men.

            Bradshaw broke into a full-fledged grin as he shook his head. "I'm glad that's over."

            "…I don't know for a fact, but I'm betting Heyman's glad it's over too…" Matt replied with a cringe.

            Lita laughed as he spun her into the room, her smile as bright as the sun. As an after show treat, he took her out for some fun. They both changed and went out. She wanted to go to a club and then out to dinner. He booked a nice restaurant and they had a late dinner surrounded by fine china, soft music and candle glow and followed this with a club visit. 

            She had a ball the whole evening. She turned towards him again with a smile…she loved what he was wearing. The man went out of his way to look nice. He had on the black dress slacks and a silky black button down shirt to match. He smiled at her as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "Did you have fun?"

            "Oh, absolutely! Thank you so much!" she replied brightly, wrapping him in a tight hug. She breathed in the scent of his aftershave, a soft smile touching her lips as she did so. 

            "You're welcome…" he looked at the top of her head, his fingers running down her wild, fiery hair. "You look beautiful tonight…"

            She looked back up at him with a light blush. "Thank you…you look really nice too."

            His finger traced down the strap of the silver slip dress she wore. The dress fell to mid-thigh in a shimmering silver material that sparkled as she moved. And on her feet were matching platform heels the same bright flash of silver. "You're an amazing woman…"

            She felt his lips trail along her neck as his hands smoothed down the dress before gently tugging it back up over her curves, exposing her bare skin to the cool air of the hotel room. He pulled the dress off, tossing it in the general direction of the suitcases as he picked her up and laid her back on the bed, looking up at him. Her hair fell in a red ring around her face as she smiled back up at him.

            Bradshaw stood, looking down at her, contemplating. He smiled slightly as his fingers trailed down her right leg, stopping at the small buckle of the silver shoe. He slowly unclasped the buckle, slipping the shoe off before doing the same for the other. His hands trailed up her legs as he sat over her, looking at her. She pouted slightly before smirking. "That's not fair."

            "What's not-" he was pushed back to the large bed, Lita sitting over his waist as she smiled impishly. 

            "You're all dressed now. Can't have that." She smiled again as she went to work on the buttons of the shirt, the silk moving fluidly under her fingers. At each button she undid, she laid a gentle, teasing kiss on the bare skin there until she finally put an end to his suffering by undoing the last button, pushing the silk from his shoulders. 

            Her smile increased as she disposed of his boots, her fingers playfully trailing up his leg as she sat next to him. He was so sweet…her smile softened as she undid the clasp on his belt and then the button and zipper, tugging the slacks off his long legs. He breathed a sigh of relief before she tugged down the boxers too, her fingers gently playing over his erection. A low growl left the back of his throat as he looked at her. "You gonna play me the whole time?"

            She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back, looking down at him. "Nope."

            He cocked his head, looking at her a moment, question on his lips before he felt her hot mouth slide over him, surprise registering vividly in his expressive eyes. She kneeled down between his legs, looking up at him as her mouth wrecked havoc on his body. He watched her eyes glittering like jewels back at him as his fingers threaded through her hair, pulling her closer with another groan. 

            Lita continued her ministrations, maintaining eye contact as long as she could before his head rolled back slightly as she continued to taste and suck on his tender skin. Before she knew it, he flipped her onto her back and had removed her silver thong, his fingers between her legs. He didn't say a word before pushing into her, making her sigh. He moved rhythmically, slowly at first, wanting to watch her face. Although 'slow' wasn't working for him right that instant unfortunately. 

            She was crying for him…crying his name. He bent over, sharing a fervent kiss with her, still moving inside her. His speed increased as he felt her arms wrap around his neck and her legs around his waist. He liked the feeling over her body locking down on his, no other option in her opinion. 

            He continued moving, feeling her meet his thrusts, her body tightening around him. Her cries closer together, reaching a fevered pitch until she finally came, her release ushering in his own. His body emptied into her own, feeling her still reacting to his touch and movement. He fell to her side, panting, not wishing to hurt her under his weight. 

            Both were quiet for a moment, still reeling from their shared experience. His fingers came up, pushing back a lock of sweaty red hair from her face as he smiled at her. "You're my angel you know…"

            She smiled back at him, pulling herself closer into his embrace as she met his warm brown eyes. "That's where you're wrong you know…because the way I see it, YOU are MY angel…"

            _End Chapter 10_

            End Series 

Author's Rambles~ Hello all! I know, long time coming on the update: its been finished for ages, I've just been lazy. :P Lol…anyway, first off, thank you VERY much to the folks that have been so very kind as to review this story!! I really appreciate your time spent reading! ;) And I hope you continue to read my fics. ^^ I've thought about a sequel for this and already started it…called 'Never a Lone Star': not sure when I'll post it though. ^^;; Let me know what you think! And thanks again! I appreciate it!


End file.
